


Kriff it All

by batsybatsybatsy4u



Category: Post SWTLJ, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hux needs to relax, Kylo Ren has an adopted sister, Lesbian Phasma, Post swtlj - Freeform, The Force, additional tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsybatsybatsy4u/pseuds/batsybatsybatsy4u
Summary: As the last of her kind, Sarah Koranah comes out of hiding and rejoins her adopted brother, Kylo Ren while she tries to hide her crush on the General.NOTICE: STARTING 2/7/19 THIS FIC WILL BE POSTED ONCE EVERY OTHER WEEK.  On the off weeks, I will be updating my other ongoing fic, The Color RED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m thinking of making concept drawings for Sarah. Let me know if I should post it on here.

I was sitting in the living room, my cat, Luci, purring in my lap as I was in the middle of reciting my speech to my friend, Isabelle, when my holopad went off.  I had been expecting her call, so, without seeing who it was, I answered and promptly turned my back. I couldn’t face her. 

 

“Ok, Isabelle, I need to talk to you but I need you to hear me out and please don’t interrupt.  I can’t meet Kevin tonight. He has no ambition past his current position as a  _ bellboy _ .  I want a man who wakes up everyday and tells himself he is going to accomplish something!  I want-“

 

“Miss Sarah Koranah…”  The voice on the other end of the link was clearly male.  Not only that, but he called her by her real name. Not by the name she went by on this planet. 

 

Spinning to face the figure addressing her on the holopad, Sarah was blushing deep red, embarrassed that she had ranted to a stranger.  But she was more worried about  _ who _ she had been talking to.  “Y-you’re General Armitage Hux of the First Order!”  It was obvious really, as she had been keeping up with the goings on with the First Order.  He was handsome, even with the holographic bluish light. It then hit her as to why the general of the First Order was calling her.  Taking a deep breath, Sarah stood up straight and professionally, not wanting her last words to be seen as foolish. “Although it is an honour to be receiving your call, I suppose that my time is up.  The Supreme Leader found me, didn’t he?” A curt nod was his response to her somber question. “He’s finally going to have Kylo Ren kill me. Very well then. Before I go I would like you to know that I have always looked up to you, sir.  You have been an inspiration and without you I believe the First Order would never have become as great as it is. I wish you all the best in defeating the Rebellion and the New Resistance, although, if I am being honest, with you as General, they don’t stand a chance.”

 

The holographic figure cleared his throat.  “Ah, I had not realized that the news had not gotten to your part of the galaxy yet.  Snoke is dead. Kylo Ren is now the Supreme Leader. He wishes for you to join him in his council.  Although I must admit I am very much flattered by your words, I do know that the Supreme Leader believes otherwise.”

 

_ Kylo Ren.  My adopted brother.  Was the Supreme Leader.  I was no longer in danger.  I was finally safe. _  “It’s about kriffing time!  Oh you beautiful red headed son of a gun, you just made my day!”

^^^^^

Hux watched as the projection of Sarah Koranah went out as she ended the link.  Turning to his left, he saw the Supreme Leader, who had sat away so that he would not be seen, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Might I ask what the phrase ‘son of a gun’ means?  Is it a phrase from her planet?” Hux, completely perplexed by the idea of being the offspring of a weapon. 

 

“I have no kriffing clue.  Probably something she picked up in her years in hiding.”  Looking up, he eyed the general warily. “I want you to personally escort her to the  _ Finalizer.   _ I am entrusting her with your life.  If anything happens to her, you will suffer for it.”

 

With a curt nod, the General turned on his heel and made his way to his private quarters to prepare for the trip.  He had been glad the holographic image didn’t shown the way he had blushed scarlet when Sarah was complimenting him.  She had seemed genuine, and she had been since she thought these to be her final moments. 

 

Opening the doors, he found a sleeping Millicent on his bed.  Frowning, he wanted to put her on the floor as she didn’t belong on his bed, but he hated to disturb the red tabby’s slumber.  Sighing, he allowed it this once. Turning to his data pad, Hux’s thoughts strayed to Sarah, or “Lanah Tiranova” as she had been going as in her hiding on the planet Gaia.

 

Little was known about her, the one who knew her best was currently the Supreme Leader.   Adopted by Senator Leia Organa and Han Solo when she had been eight after they had unknowingly killed her parents who had been officers of the First Order.  When Kylo Ren was taken in by Snoke nearly a decade ago, she had disappeared. But now here she was, on the Outer Rims, awaiting her reunion with Kylo Ren. 

 

Why had she gone into hiding?  What did she do while staying off the radar?  And what the kriff did she mean when she called him a beautiful red headed son of a gun?!

 

Shaking his head, General Hux finished his request for a civilian aircraft so as to be inconspicuous and began his way to the Outer Rim. 

^^^^^

Sarah, notified that she would be personally escorted by the General himself, made preparations to leave.  It would be a few cycles before the ship arrived, and it would be just as long of a flight to go back. 

 

She already had an outfit picked out for when she would be picked up.  She wanted to make an impression on the general, after all. When her holopad showed another call incoming, she saw it was Isabelle and her bright mood soured.  Great. Isabelle would definitely not enjoy the fact that not only was the date she set up cancelled, but also that the person she thought she knew was leaving. Taking a deep breath, Sarah answered the call. 

^^^^^

After several cycles, General Hux finally arrived at the planet that Sarah had been been taking refuge.  They had agreed to meet on the outskirts of town, as neither wanted to raise alarm. 

 

When the ship landed, Armitage stepped out, seeing a lone figure pulling along a suitcase, and what looked like a medium sized box, approaching.  As Sarah was still a ways off, Hux decided to walk towards her, his hands behind his back. As she came closer, her features became clearer. Her hair, practically white in color, was held in a high, tight bun; her eyes, black as coal, were outlined with thick, black eyelashes; black matte lipstick was worn on her full lips; dress form fitting and black, was simple with a slight v-neck.  The only thing more shocking to him than her beauty, however, was the fact that she was paler than  _ he _ was.  

^^^^^ 

Sarah had watched the spacecraft land, using all her willpower to keep from running in her heels.  Spotting the General, Sarah quickened her pace as much as she dared, taking in his looks as he grew closer. 

 

_ Kriff _ was he handsome.  The vids had not done his red hair any justice, dulling the color.  His sharp features, which most found intimidating, were exactly what had originally caught her eye when she had first seen a vid of him.  

 

Finally having reached each other, Sarah had to remind herself to breathe.  “Sir General Hux Sir, it is an absolute honor to meet you, Sir!”

 

Before either knew what was happening, Hux surprised himself with a soft chuckle.  “Please, Miss Koranah, the pleasure is mine.” Offering up his arm, Hux took the suitcase and lead Sarah to the ship.  He noted that the “box” he had seen was actually an animal crate, though he could not see what was inside. He hoped it was not a dog.  However, not ten steps passed did Sarah nearly collapse. “Are you quite alright?”

 

“Yes sir, I just forgot I needed to breathe.”

 

“You ‘forgot’?”  Hux frowned. Surely the adopted sister of the Supreme Leader was not a complete dolt, was she?  If so, she would grow to be irritating. 

 

“Sorry, sir, I meant to make a good impression on you but I’m really nervous because I know that if I make one mistake you’ll think poorly of me!”  Sarah covered her face with her free hand, ashamed at making herself look like a complete idiot. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll try not to think too harshly of you, Miss Koranah.”  Looking up, Sarah saw the hint of upward curled lips. As she smiled up at him, Hux couldn’t help the pinkish tinge of his ears. 


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching the ship, Hux showed Sarah to her bunk in the ship, knowing it would be about two cycles to reach the  _ Finalizer _ .  

 

Sarah, thanking Hux profusely, states that she wanted to watch the stars pass as they approached their destination. 

 

Curiously, Hux watches her, trying to figure her out.  Most people are easy to pick apart and understand. But the fact that so little was known about her made things difficult.  Not even her home planet was known, nor the names of her parents. It was mere luck that anyone knew her age. 

 

Pursing his lips, Hux went to his bunk, which was next door to Sarah.  Pulling out his datapad, Hux was determined to figure her out. 

^^^^^

After an hour of watching the stars, Sarah decided it was time to lay down.  Stepping toward what she  _ thought _ was the door to her bunk, the door slid open for her to find Hux sitting with his legs crossed, engrossed in his datapad. 

 

“Oh, uh, sorry, General Hux, sir.  I must have gotten the wrong room.”  

 

As Sarah was about to step away, Hux called out to her.  “Miss Koranah, if you would, I actually do have some questions to ask of you.”

 

If Sarah could blush, she would.  His piercing, beautiful green eyes kept her feet still while her heart hammered away.  “O-of course, General Hux, sir. What kind of questions do you have?”

 

“Why is it that I can not find  _ any _ information on you at all?  Other than the fact that a senator and smuggler adopted you at the age of eight and that you disappeared nearly a decade ago, there is not a single file on you.  No home planet, no names for your parents, no  _ reason _ to go into hiding, not even a photo of you can be found.  Could you please explain that?” His voice was almost irritated, the bit of frustration leaking through due to the lack of answers. 

 

Taking a heaving sigh, Sarah suddenly appeared exhausted.  Spotting a nearby chair, she gestured toward it. “May I sit?”  Receiving a nod in response, Sarah sat down, collecting her thoughts.  “It is a very long story, General Hux, sir. If you would not mind, I would actually like to tell my story in parts, so as not to consume too much of your time.”

 

A single ginger eyebrow rose at her answer.  “Very well. How about we start with your home planet?”

 

Giving the general a relieved smile, Sarah began her tale. 

 

**“** I do not have a home planet.  Not anymore. Many years ago, the planet I had been born on, Holaria of the Solarian system, was in critical danger.  Our sun was old and dying, and it was only a matter of months before it consumed my planet. My parents, Officer Oralia Morelo and Officer Leapol Koranah, were off planet on a mission at the time.  I was only two when I was sent to their ship, and grew up among First Order personnel.

 

“We were the only ones of our kind, but thankfully we were allowed to continue my people’s religious practices, even when they were not always opportune.”

 

“I see.  It is no wonder I had no idea as to your origins.  I was under the assumption that the Holarians had died out years ago.”

 

“That is mostly true, General Hux, sir.  I am the very last of my people. I am all that remains.  I am the last of the worshippers of my goddess, Aralia. When I die, I will rejoin my place among the cosmos, as my ancestors have, and become one with my goddess.”  An almost wistful smile graced her lips, her immense loneliness held back by the hope of seeing Kylo Ren once again. 

^^^^^

Having dismissed Sarah, Hux thought to himself.  His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to wrap his brain around her last words. 

 

It was almost as if she not so much feared her own death, as much as the death of her heritage.  

 

Shaking his head clear of thoughts, Hux decided to entertain the curiosity of her goddess. 

 

Precious little was known, as all but one of her worshipers were dead.  What Hux could be certain of, however, was that she was a nature goddess.  There were no vids of the ritualistic dance performed by Holarians, as it was against their beliefs, stating that artificial objects kept the goddess at bay. 

 

Snorting, Hux found such beliefs to be ridiculous.  He would humour her, but he would know the truth. Belief belonged to what was real.  Not to some imaginary being. 

^^^^^

Sarah could sense that the General had disregarded her beliefs.  Slumping in her cot, she also knew that she perhaps hadn’t made the best impression on him.  Although, as he is the general of the First Order, it would only make sense for it to be difficult to impress him. 

 

Sighing, Sarah laid back, listening to the hum of the transport shuttle as they shot through space.  Humming the tune her parents had taught her when she was a girl, Sarah smiled, excited to finally be going to a place she might be able to call home.  Closing her eyes, Sarah allowed herself to drift off to sleep, flickers of her home planet and her parents playing behind her eyelids. 

^^^^^

A knock at her door woke Sarah from her sleep.  Rubbing her eyes, she stifled a yawn as she asked what was needed. 

 

“Miss Koranah, I am receiving a call from the Supreme Leader, would you like to partake?”  The general’s voice woke Sarah up instantly as she quickly jumped out of her bed and promptly fell to the floor in her rush induced clumsiness.  The sound of Sarah’s fall made Hux open the door in curiosity, completely underwhelmed by the sight of Sarah quickly getting up and fixing her hair.  

 

“I’ll be right there!  Give me a moment!” Her excitement rang clear through her voice as Hux rolled his eyes and answered the call. 

 

“I see you finally made time for me, General.  How is Sarah?” The small hologram of Kylo Ren depicted him sitting in his throne leaning forward, his hands clasped together at his chin, elbows resting on his legs.  The usual scowl on his face made angrier by the scar on his face. 

 

“Miss Koranah is doing well.  She is currently getting rea-“

 

The General was quickly cut off by a loud gasp.  “Kylo! You’ve grown so much! Where did that scar come from?  Who did that to you? Do I need to beat them up? Because I will!”

 

“Sarah!”  A bright smile crossed the Supreme Leader’s lips as he sat up earnestly.  “It’s good to see you.” 

 

Standing to the side, Hux simply watched as the two talked, noting how the Supreme Leader smiled at the pale girl beside him, although he still retained the look of a man who would not hold back if confronted.  Looking at Sarah, it was almost laughable at how polar opposite the two were, Sarah being bright and bubbly, chatting cheerfully in a way that made Hux realize that was how she normally was. This was the first time that the General saw Kylo Ren express anything other than rage and frustration, which meant one thing.  Sarah was his biggest weakness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah had gone to bed an hour ago, only Hux was awake as the ship was on autopilot, the officer that had been piloting had retired to bed.  Feeling something at his ankles, Hux looked down to see a black cat with bright green eyes rubbing itself against him. Picking up the cat, he saw that there was a collar saying the cat’s name was Lucifer and that he belonged to Sarah.  Scratching it behind the ears, he was glad that it was not, in fact, a dog. 

 

Looking out at the stars, Hux tried to see what Sarah had seen.  When she had looked out, there was awe in her eyes, as if all the stars shone for her.  But that was ridiculous. The stars shine for no one. That was what they did, nothing more, nothing less.  All he saw were fiery balls of radioactive energy suspended in the vastness of space. 

 

Just as he was about to give up, a soft voice spoke beside him.  If he hadn’t been so well collected, he would have jumped at the sudden appearance of a certain white haired woman at his side. 

 

“I see you met Lucifer.  He’s a sweet boy, I can guarantee that.”  That same look was on her face, that same look of amazement as she gazed out at the stars.  “Beautiful, aren’t they.”

 

Looking back out, the General tried to see.  “I suppose.” 

 

Looking up at the red haired man, Sarah realized he had no idea what she was talking about.  “Each star unique in size, density, temperature, and state of decay. Some have planets that revolve around them, some even revolve around each other.  All of them unique and all of them the same. Each have the potential to either consume all around them or to explode in a Supernova. But each also have the potential to support life.  They are all of this and none of it at the same time.” Giggling to herself, Sarah kept her eyes on the stars they were passing. “But I suppose those are the words of a rambling woman. Good night, General Hux, sir, it would do you good to get some rest.”  With that, Sarah stepped away and went back to bed, tired. 

 

Watching her go, Hux thought about her words.  Looking back, he supposed maybe he could see some beauty in them.  

^^^^^

Upon the next cycle, they were a little more than halfway to the  _ Finalizer _ .  

 

Stepping from his room, Hux found Sarah and the pilot communing and laughing over breakfast.  When the pilot saw Hux, she immediately stood and saluted. Sarah looked up at the General with mild concern.  “Should I salute to you as well, General Hux, sir? I don’t want to be disrespectful.”

 

“Since you were never part of the vast military of the First Order, that technically makes you a civilian, Miss Koranah, so no, you do not need to salute me as well.”  Turning to the still saluting pilot, he nodded, giving a curt “At ease, Officer Milo.” As he began to eat, he looked at Sarah curiously. “It is rare that someone wakes up before I do.  I hope you slept well.”

 

Sarah gave the ginger a shy smile before replying.  “I have insomnia, unfortunately, and rarely ever sleep well.  I usually sleep maybe two to three hours within each cycle.”

 

“How do you function on such a little amount of sleep?  Surely no individual can survive on that amount of sleep!”

 

“Caf and other energy drinks are the best, really.  Besides, about once a week or so I crash and sleep for up to fifteen hours. One time I didn’t crash for two weeks and slept for twenty three hours!”  Sarah giggled as the pilot and general looked at her with concern in their eyes. “But I really don’t mind it. I get most of my writing and baking done at night!  Plus, during my years in hiding, I loved walking the streets at night. It was always so peaceful and quiet, I always felt as if my goddess was walking alongside me.”

 

“Oh!  Do tell me about your goddess!  I absolutely love studying religious customs and beliefs!”  The female pilot listened to Sarah talk, enthralled in her descriptions. 

 

“Laura, you really  _ must _ join me when it’s time for the Dance of Aralia!  You would love it!”

 

Hux raised his eyes from his datapad, noting how she called Officer Milo by her first name.  “Officer Milo, how far are we from returning to the  _ Finalizer _ ?”  He wasn’t used to people talking in such a familiar fashion, and wanted it to end.  Besides, he was tired of their chatter. 

 

“Yes sir!  We are currently one half cycle from reaching our destination, sir.  Would you like me to alert them of our current position?” The pilot was back to being official, her back straightening and her smile falling off as she gave her report.  Sarah frowned at this. It was clear that Laura rarely ever got time to indulge and relax. Was everyone like that around the General?

 

“Wait until we are two hours away from arrival.”  Standing, the General looked at the helm, still on auto pilot.  “Breakfast is over. Return to your post, Officer Milo. Sarah, follow me.  I believe it is time for more of your story.”

 

The pilot saluted, and once Hux’s back was turned, waved and smiled at Sarah before returning to her work. 

 

Following Hux back into his room, Sarah took the seat she was in the day before.  “Where did we leave off yesterday… oh yes! I did basic training with my parents growing up, as they hoped that I would join the First Order when I was old enough.  Mostly my parents taught me self defense, although I did not get to train with them for very long. They had always told me that if anything happened and I was captured, to pretend that I was being held against my will.  They told me it was my best chance at survival. 

 

“I made sure to remember everything they taught me, because when I was eight, the ship that my family and I were on had been attacked by Han Solo and Leia Organa.  They killed my parents and took me with them. They raised me as their own alongside Kylo. I hated them every moment of my existence. At first I only tolerated Kylo because it was never his fault he had to be born from those two.  But eventually I saw that he was beginning to resent them as well and we grew closer.”

 

Hux nodded, understanding the feeling of resentment towards one's parents all too well.  “Did they know you hated them for what they did to your family?”

 

“At first?  No. I pretended to act grateful, hoping that they would let me go so that I could return to the First Order, but when they told me they would be raising me with their son, I knew they wouldn’t just set me free.  I think the Senator knew how I felt, but hoped I would grow to forgive her.” Sarah looked away, anger flaring in her eyes. “I think they had a suspicion I would run back the First Order the first chance I got because they never let me know any of their plans.  But, if there is one thing I can thank them for, it’s the fact that they trained me in fighting and Han Solo taught me how to repair and fly nearly any ship in the galaxy.” Getting up, Sarah, looked to the General. “If you will excuse me, General Hux, sir, I think I need to calm down a bit before I tell you the rest of my tale.”

 

Hux nodded and gestures toward the door, telling her she was free to do as she wished.  


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah stood by the window, looking out at the stars and planets as they passed.  This was something she would do with her parents all those many years ago. She missed them, angry at herself as some of their features had blurred over time.  

 

Closing her eyes, Sarah thought back.  She knew that she had her mother’s doe eyes and thick black lashes as well as her bubbly nature.  She had inherited her father’s full smile and quick wit. She had received her her grandmother’s small pixie nose and lighthearted laugh.  Her fiery temper came from her grandfather. Opening her eyes, Sarah looked in the reflection the glass gave. Smiling, she saw them. Her family was with her always.  And if she ever missed them too much, all she had to do was look in her reflection and she would see them all in her. 

 

Looking over at the helm, Sarah decided that she wanted some lighthearted company.  Sitting in the co pilot seat, she looked over at her new friend who gave her a quick smile. 

 

“Laura, what’s it like on the  _ Finalizer _ ?  It’s been about twenty years since I was last among the First Order.”

 

“Really?  That long?  Wow, well, the ship is always cold, so I hope you brought warm clothes.  There’s one captain, Captain Phasma, who honestly scares me sometimes. Try to stay on her good side.  You’ll know her by her chrome armor. She’s the captain of the Stormtroopers, so she probably won’t bother you too much if you stay out of her way.”

 

“Got it.  Stay away from Captain Chrome.  What else?”

 

The pilot laughed at that, glad that Sarah had a sense of humor.  “It’s probably best that you call everyone by their titles and their last name when among the higher ups, we usually get in trouble otherwise.  In private you can call us by our first names if we give it to you, I know that some people prefer to be called by their official titles. Also, there is a curfew, but as long as you are either working the night shifts or if you have special permission.  Considering who you are in relation to the Supreme Leader, you can probably get away with pretty much anything. Also,you should know that the General and the Supreme Leader do  _ not _ get along at all.  It isn’t uncommon for them to be in a screaming match.”

 

“Noted.  Is the food as bad as I remember it?”

 

“Probably.  It might have actually gotten worse, but the higher ups can basically eat whatever they want, they don’t have to eat what the rest of us do.”

 

“Isn’t that usually the case?”  You both laughed, knowing full well that you would be good friends.  “So what happened to the old Supreme Leader? Do you know?”

 

The officer bit her lip, checking to make sure that the General was still in his room before leaning in slightly and whispering.  “No one really knows. Supposedly this girl from the Resistance who is Force sensitive killed him. But you know what I think? I think the Supreme Leader killed Snoke.  Only the Supreme Leader and the Resistance girl know what really happened.”

 

Sarah nodded thoughtfully.  She figured it was Kylo who killed Snoke, but what was the exact reason?  Was it for her? But that Resistance girl… Was she the one who gave him that scar?  Did he hope that she would join him? That was something she would have to ask Kylo himself. 

^^^^^

They were three hours from reaching the  _ Finalizer _ and Sarah could barely contain herself.  Knocking on Hux’s door, Sarah figured he would want the rest of her story before they arrived. 

 

“Enter.”  Hux barely looked up from his datapad, busy filling out forms as Sarah stepped into the room. 

 

“If you’re busy, I can come back later, I was going to tell you the rest of my story.”  The redhead gestured for her to sit at her usual seat and finished up the form he had been working on before giving her his full attention.  “Nearly a decade ago, I think it was about eight or nine years ago, the years blurred together, I went into hiding. When Kylo became Snoke’s apprentice, he sensed that he would have to kill me in order to prove his fealty and become one with the Dark Side.  He warned me and told me to go to the Outer Rings, hide on a planet that had as little technology as possible, and stay there until it was safe. I had already been on a ship to the planet Gaia when Snoke told him that he was to kill me. I only know because Kylo used the Force to quickly tell me to go faster.”  

 

“So that is why you left.  What did you do while in hiding?”  Hux found it interesting that the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had a soft spot in his heart for her.  He had made sure that she lived no matter what. 

 

“Well, I became a mechanic.  It was honest work that I was good at.  I made a good amount of money. I made some friends, but I never let them get too close.  No one could know who I was. Even though news got to Gaia about six months late, everyone knew about the ongoing war between the First Order, Resistance, and New Republic.  I couldn’t risk being handed in.” 

 

“Has Senator Organa tried to reach you through the Force during your hiding?”

 

“A few times.  I think it was mostly to make sure I was still alive.  I kept my mind blocked to her, she could still sense me, she just couldn’t enter my mind or see where I was.”  Looking away, Sarah sighed. “I’m so glad that Snoke is dead. I can rejoin Kylo. I was… so alone. All those years of hiding, not getting too close to anyone, knowing that I was the last of my people, it was painful.”  

 

Hux felt awkward.  This girl was vulnerable.  He had an urge to comfort her, but he quickly squashed it down, weakness was not acceptable.  Instead, he cleared his throat. “We will be boarding the  _ Finalizer _ in a matter of hours.  You will be able to greet Supreme Leader Kylo Ren upon our arrival.”

 

Nodding, Sarah smiled at the General.  He was being kind in his own way. “Thank you, General Hux, sir.  If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know.” Stepping out, she went to go tend to Lucifer, knowing he would not enjoy having to go back into his crate any time soon. 

^^^^^

The  _ Finalizer _ was finally within view, leaving Sarah in awe.  Hux saw her look of amazement and was filled with pride, as he was with most things about the First Order.  

 

Turning to the General, Sarah looked concerned.  “Please tell me there’s a map of this thing! There’s no way I’m going to find my way around this place without one!”  Looking back at the giant ship, she spoke quietly to herself, but she was loud enough that Hux could hear her. “I bet I could walk those halls for a week and still not go through every hallway!”

 

“You will be issued a datapad upon boarding that includes a map.  There will be contacts added to the datapad such as the Supreme Leader, my assistant, Lieutenant Mitaka, and myself, as well as the ability to call up the closest available Stormtrooper to assist you.”

 

“Lau- I mean, Officer Milo, would it be okay if I add you to my contacts as well?”  Sarah glanced at the General when she began to say the pilot’s first name, hoping that Laura wouldn’t get into too much trouble. 

 

“Of course!  I’ll add myself to your contacts as soon as you get your datapad!”  The two women smiled, glad to have made friends with each other. 


	5. Chapter 5

Grabbing Lucifer’s crate, Sarah took her suitcase and waited for the smaller ship’s doors to open.  When they did, Sarah was about to run out when she remembered Laura telling her that it would be a good idea to act calm so as not to embarrass Kylo.  Walking beside Hux, she saw that there were officers lining the walkway from the small ship to the Supreme Leader. 

 

A small smile showed on her lips as she approached her adopted brother who was smirking ever so slightly.  Finally standing in front of Kylo, Sarah let out a full smile. “It's so good to see you. I missed you so much while I was gone.  I hope you didn’t get into too much trouble.”

 

“Oh you know me, the day is never complete without a bit of mayhem.”  He smiled back at her, leading her away with General Hux trailing behind them and the pilot trailing behind Hux. 

 

As promised, Sarah received her datapad, which she promptly had Laura add her contact to.  Once her contact was added, Sarah immediately pulled out a map of the  _ Finalizer _ , her eyes wide from how massive the ship was. 

 

“Damn you need to tell me how you do this.  I’m gone for almost ten years and you go from an apprentice to being the  _ fucking Supreme Leader _ !” 

 

Kylo Ren chuckled, looking down at Sarah as they headed to her room.  “Well, you know how it is. I’m just that awesome.”

 

Hux observes their banter.  ‘ _ Is this how siblings interact?  Or is Sarah influencing him to act this way? _ ’  He decided this would need some further observation. 

^^^^^

Sarah was unpacking her clothes, dressed in her pajamas, having already let out Lucifer and giving him his dinner.  Her room was spacious and minimalistic, but also completely colorless. 

 

At the bottom of the large suitcase were two picture frames, one of her and Kylo pretending to punch each other, the other of her with her parents when she was three.  Looking at the latter of the two, Sarah sighed sadly, wishing that the photograph was taken from the front, rather than from behind. In the picture there was Sarah in the middle holding the hands of her parents who were in their uniforms as they walked away from the photographer.  

 

Setting the two pictures on the coffee table, Sarah looked around the room.  There was a simple kitchenette on the left wall which connected to the living room. There was a kitchen table with four gray chairs around it.  The living room had a gray couch and gray loveseat with a black coffee table. On the right wall was a door that lead to her bedroom, a queen sized bed with black silky sheets and black blanket.  A simple refresher was to one side of the bedroom while on the other there was a bare wall. On the nightstand there was a simple remote. 

 

Pressing the button on the remote that read “Open” and the bare wall opened up to reveal a blast proof glass that showed the galaxy.  Stepping up to the window, Sarah looked on in awe. When she looked on at the stars she felt closer to her goddess, as if she were looking at her starry face.  Sarah hummed a tune from her people, smiling as she looked on at the galaxy around her. 

^^^^^

It was late and Kylo was about to go to bed but decided to check on Sarah first.  Entering, he saw she wasn’t in the main room and saw that she wasn’t in her bed. Looking at the window, he saw Sarah slumped against the glass, sleeping. 

 

Smiling to himself, Kylo gently lifted her and set her on the bed.  Her hair, usually white, had a pale blue tint which was slowly fading.  He wished that Sarah could have spent more time with her parents, so that he would not have to be the one to tell her.  When he had been deleting all information on her, he found something that made him pause. He would tell her in the morning. He would have to.  She deserved to know the truth of her heritage. 

^^^^^

Sarah roused herself slowly.  It had been her crash night. She could tell by the fact that her bed was not a mess, meaning she hadn’t moved once in her sleep.  

 

Looking around, Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, noting that Lucifer was nowhere to be found.  Getting up, Sarah called out to the black cat, shuffling into the living room where she saw the General sitting on the couch, holding his datapad with one hand and scratching Lucifer behind the ears with the other. 

 

“Luci!  There you are!  I’m sorry if he bothered you at all, General Hux, sir.  You didn’t happen to f-e-e-d him, did you?” Seeing as to how the General shook his head, Sarah clapped her hands on her thighs, smiling at her cat.  “Luci! Would you like nomnoms?” Immediately the short haired cat ran up to her feet, meowing and purring. “Alright, let's go get nomnoms!” Pulling out a can of cat food from a side pocket of her suitcase, she pulled out a small plate and plopped the wet cat food onto it.  Placing it on the floor, the black feline purred as it devoured it’s breakfast. 

 

Taking the bowl that Sarah had filled with water, she quickly rinsed it in the sink before placing it back by the bedroom door.  

 

“I must ask, why the name Lucifer?  It’s a highly unusual name.” 

 

“Well, on the planet Gaia, there is a religion where there is a devil named Lucifer who once was an angel.  The religion’s god saw an evilness in him and sent him to the fiery pits of hell where he would torment the souls of sinners for all eternity.  Thousands of years ago on Gaia, there was a witch hunt where black cats were seen as demons and women who owned black cats were called witches and burned at the stake.  Supposedly, the women became witches by means of the devil, Lucifer. I thought I would play into the history of that planet by naming a black cat, who is seen as a bad omen, the name of the very source of evil, according to that religion that is.”

 

“I see.  He has been neutered, correct?  And he is current on all his shots?”

 

“Of course!  I had him neutered when he was eight months old and he got all his shots the day before you picked me up.”  When Lucifer was done eating, he pawed at Sarah’s legs, meaning he wanted to be picked up. Lifting up the short haired cat, Sarah cooed at it, stroking his soft fur.  

 

Hux nodded appreciatively, glad that she was a responsible owner.  He was about to mention Melicent when a loud gurgling sound was heard.  Looking around, he wondered if there was a problem with the plumbing when Sarah apologized. 

 

“I think it’s my turn to have breakfast…”  The Holarian smiled shyly, placing the cat back down to eat.  Opening a cabinet, Sarah found a box of protein bars and she grabbed one, opening the wrapper and taking a bite, wincing as she chewed.  Swallowing, she stuck out her tongue in disgust. “Yeah, these things are just as bad as they were twenty years ago.”

 

“They’re nutritious and full of protein and various vitamins and minerals that are needed to keep stamina and energy up while also being filling.  Flavor is not a concern when considering the health of those within the First Order.” Hux looked up over his datapad distastefully, giving her a cold stare before returning to his work.  

 

“Do you eat these too?  I thought that the higher ups ordered special, better food.”  

 

The General looked up and was about to give her another cold stare before he saw that she was genuinely curious.  Sighing, he put down his datapad. “I do. Even though I am the General of the First Order, I am not too good for food that is nutritional.  I only specially order food on special occasions to celebrate. I know that the Supreme Leader orders his own food as well as several other officials.  In my opinion, if I am to have my troops eat something that, though nutritious, has a flavor that leaves something to be desired, then I will eat it as well.”

 

Sarah smiled widely, the look of awe clear on her face, a look that told Hux that she was mentally worshiping him.  “That is… beyond admirable. Only a true leader knows that he is nothing without his troops. Very few leaders would do that, since they believe that because of their title they are above everyone, even though they are not in the front lines being shot at and surrounded by dying comrades.”  Taking another bite, Sara leaned over the counter that made a sort of J shape. “To be honest, I don’t think I could ever order special food for myself. I’m fine with these protein bars, I don’t really need flavorful food. I would feel guilty because I’m not directly helping the First Order, therefore it wouldn’t be right to order special food, because it would cost money and it would really be a waste of First Order resources.  Although I might order something for my birthday, but other than that I don’t see any reason to not eat these.”

 

Hux looked at the Holarian thoughtfully.  She was certainly considerate and viewed leadership as something that is earned.  “Speaking of First Order resources, you had said that your parents were allowed to practice your worship even if it was not always convenient.  What do you mean by this?”

 

“Oh!  You see, every year we have to be planetside in order to complete a ritualistic dance and worship.  The worship lasts for three days and two nights and technology, including datapads, are not allowed to be present during the entire three days.”  

 

The general’s nose wrinkled upward in distaste.  “At the time that your parents were officers, my father was the General.  How did he allow this?”

 

“Actually, the Supreme Leader allowed it.  I’m not sure why, no one ever told me.” Stretching, Sarah went back to her bedroom to take a shower, brush her teeth and hair, and get dressed.  Pulling on black jeans, black boots that go to just above her ankles, and a black knit sweater that conformed to her body, she hoped that she would be warm enough.  

 

Stepping back out into the main room, Sarah posed dramatically.  “How do I look?”

 

‘ _ Incredibly sexy and beautiful.’  _  Hux had to hold back his initial thoughts as he saw how the sweater and skinny jeans emphasized the size of her breasts, flat stomach, well toned thighs as well as her tempting butt.  “You dress well. That sweater should keep you warm. I will be taking you on a tour of the  _ Finalizer _ today.  After that, the Supreme Leader wishes to have an audience with you.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, General Hux, sir!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned on posting every other week, but I had been writing non stop for about two weeks and am currently working on chapter twenty. So I’ll be posting every Thursday. I know I used to post on Wednesday’s, but with it being one of my only days off from both class and work, I’m going to be using Wednesday’s to catch up with sleep.

Sarah followed the general as he showed her where the training rooms were, medbay, communications center, the main bridge where Hux usually was, the throne room, the conference room, the hangar bay, as well as the helm.  Sarah, as usual, was bubbly and happy throughout the entire tour, going on and on about how large, vast, and entirely impressive the massive ship was. To say that General Hux was tired of her constant chattering was an understatement, although he was happy to hear her praise.

 

It was time for lunch already when they completed the tour, so Hux took the opportunity to show her where the cafeteria was, both grabbing a protein bar to eat before going to see Kylo Ren in the throne room.  

 

Stepping into the throne room, Sarah let out an exasperated huff.  Looking pointedly at the Supreme Leader, who sat in a giant throne in the middle of the circular room, she crossed her arms in a dramatic fashion.  “If I had known you were this pretentious and extravagant as to have an arena sized throne room, I might have decided to wear a bra.”

 

Kylo shook his head, knowing full well she was joking about not wearing a bra, but laughed silently at her exaggeration.  Hux, on the other hand, had no idea that she was not being serious and stared at her in shock, the tips of his ears going scarlet.

 

“Sarah, you and I both know that you  _ sleep  _ in your bras.  You have ever since you started wearing them.”  Kylo reminded her that even though they had been apart for nearly a decade, he had not forgotten a thing, mirth in his voice.  

 

Hux looked over at the Supreme Leader, feeling a pang of jealousy and slight disgust.  He knew why he felt jealous, Sarah was beautiful and intelligent, no one could deny that, but the disgust was something else.  Emotions made people weak. He could not afford to get weak from this woman. But he was also disgusted by the fact that they were practically siblings, considering how close they were.  

 

“We shared a room!  What did you kriffing expect?  That I was going to go braless around a guy four years older than me?”

 

“Three years!  I’m not that old yet!”  

 

The two were laughing, but Hux was getting annoyed.  Supposedly something important needed to be said but was not.  Although, part of Hux was relieved to hear that they had not been together romantically. 

 

Sarah, wiped a tear from her eye, her stomach hurting from all the laughing.  “So, you had something you needed to tell me?”

 

Kylo’s smile faded, turning anxious.  “Ah, yes. It’s about the reason you had to go into hiding.  What I had told you was only partially true. Snoke did want me to bring you to him, but not for me to kill you.”

 

“Well, not killing me is good.  What  _ did _ he want?”  Sarah furrowed her brows.  Her black haired compatriot was putting her on edge. 

 

Sighing, Kylo asked Hux to make sure the doors were locked, he didn’t want anything that was said to leave the room.  “Snoke has told me that long ago, back when life was beginning to become civilized on your planet, there was a woman who was Force sensitive.  Back then, the force was not what it is now. It was more… natural. It did not surround everything in the universe, it was  _ in _ everything natural and untouched.  That woman was named Aralia. She was powerful but only used her powers to better enrich her surroundings and help her people survive by making sure that each harvest was plentiful. 

 

“When she died, she rejoined the Force.  After her death, she chose a young female child to help continue what she had done and stayed with that child until their death.  The chosen ones were a sort of priestess, and Aralia became viewed as a goddess.” Kylo looked straight into Sarah’s surprised eyes.  “Tell me, when your parents performed their rituals, their hair and skin, was it vibrant or was it muted?”

 

Sarah thought back, trying to remember.  Flashes of color and images came in no particular order, hair the color of a pale blue sky, cheeks a powdery green, a hand the color of soft lavender.  “They were never vibrant… why? What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“The color is the remnants of the old Force flowing through you, it wasn’t vibrant because the old Force was dying out.  However, you and your parents were not the last Holarians, apparently. Two years after Leia brought you, the only other Holarian had died.  Aralia had made you her priestess. We assumed the change in vibrancy had to do with age, but it was actually Aralia’s powers flowing through you whenever you activated them with rituals.”

 

The room was deathly silent, no one knowing what to say.  Hux stared at the Holarian. ‘ _ She is the last of her kind.  The last of the worshippers.’  _ Hux thought back to previous conversations.  On the ship back, she had said something about walking at night and feeling her goddess beside her.  ‘ _ So her “goddess” is real and she could actually sense her because she was chosen. _ ’

 

“Why me though?  There are plenty of other young girls who could have done more of her work than I ever did.”  It was impossible to miss the way her voice sounded lost and hurt, as if she had been lied to by someone she trusted entirely. 

 

The Supreme Leader shook his head sadly.  “No. For some reason, only Holarians retained the ability to use the old Force.  Most likely from repeated rituals and practices.”

 

“I don’t want this power… I just want to continue to worship, not to have the power of my goddess.”  If it weren’t for the architecture of the room, her whisper would have gone unheard, instead it was amplified enough for both men to hear.  Straightening up, Sarah wiped her eyes, a look of determination plastered on her face. “Very well. I’ve been chosen. I will make sure that the yearly ritual will be flawless.”  Turning, Sarah walked confidently back toward the doors, stopping. “General Hux, sir, would you mind guiding me back to my quarters? I will probably get lost.”

 

Hux looked at Kylo before joining the newly realized priestess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say something upon Stan Lee’s death this past Monday. Although he helped to create many superhero’s and villains with fantastic powers, he himself was a real life superhero to many. He had once said how he was once embarrassed with his profession when there are doctors and lawyers and astronauts. But then he realized that he helped to bring everyone joy. He brought smiles to peoples faces and brought people together. He inspired kids to want to help others. When he helped to create Iron Man, he showed that you don’t need super powers to be someone’s hero. With Spider-Man he showed that power shouldn’t be taken lightly. Captain America’s bravery and comradery goes a long way. Thor, a god, could be humbled by a mere mortal. He inspired people to be better. To do what is right. And with his passing, though sad, we should all be happy and remember how he did so much for us. He touched all of our childhoods and adult lives. Yes, we can mourn his passing, but we should rejoice in the knowledge that he was here and that he was the hero we all needed. So if you find yourself wishing that he was still alive, remember all the times that Marvel made you happy. If you remember, then he is never truly gone.


	7. Chapter 7

As the General lead Sarah to her rooms, he glanced at her every so often.  She held her head high and walked confidently, although her eyes betrayed the inner turmoil and anxiety. 

 

Hux appraised her thoughtfully.  She was forced into her role without consent, and instead of fighting it, she undertook the weight of it.  She was given power, power that Hux could never achieve, not even if he became Supreme Leader. And yet she didn’t want it.  

 

“Most people, when they learn they have power that others could only dream for, tend to be overjoyed with the prospect.”  Hux could practically feel the amount of side eye she was giving him from his statement. 

 

“Most people don’t realize that the power of a god or goddess should never be given to ignorant mortals.  Even my brother, with his Force sensitivity and strength, should not have received such a large amount of power.  No one should. People are ignorant and selfish. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. I love Kylo as my friend and only family, but his power made him arrogant and hasty, rushing into every fight without a thought to anything else.”

 

“And what of me?  What has my power done to me?”  Hux had been looking ahead, taking several steps before realizing Sarah was no longer beside him.  Turning he saw her looking at him thoughtfully. 

 

“It’s hard to say.  I never knew you before you became the General.  What I can tell right now is that it made you lonely.  You push people away in order to keep from getting attached.  Perhaps to keep from latching on? Or maybe to prove something?  No… no that’s not it at all. Perhaps you close yourself off to keep from getting hurt or distracted.”

 

Hux felt as if he had been stripped bare.  She saw through him so easily, as if he was an open book for her to read.  Feigning indifference, as if she had guessed completely wrong, Hux gave her a cold stare.  “Do not attempt to believe you know a single thing about me.”

 

Giving Hux a sad smile, Sarah nodded.  “Of course, General Hux, sir. I never should have assumed to know you.  Forgive me, please.” Reaching her rooms, Sarah hesitated, looking at the General.  “Are you needed elsewhere? Because I would rather not be alone right now.”

 

Hux looked at his datapad, annoyed to see that he was not, in fact, needed to overlook anything at the moment.  “I am not needed at the moment. After you.” Hux followed a relieved Sarah into her rooms, settling into the couch. 

 

Sarah disappeared into her bedroom, reappearing with her cat in her arms.  “Hey Luci, you wouldn’t believe what I just learned, although something tells me you could sense it all along.”  

 

Hux looked up at her, exasperation, annoyance, and exhaustion clear on his face.  “You talk to cats? Really?”

 

“Of course!  They understand us, they know things that we never could.  They have senses that no one could ever imagine. I can’t even begin to tell you the amount of times Luci here has gotten me out of trouble!”

 

“A cat.  Got you. Out of  _ trouble _ ?  I highly doubt it.”  Hux looked at the black feline, its gaze fixed on him in what could be described as a glare. 

 

“One time, carbon monoxide was leaking through my house, it was night so I was already asleep.  Luci here knew something was wrong and started meowing and wailing to get me awake and lead me out of the house.”  Sarah scratched behind his ears, smiling as he purred. 

 

“I see.  This cat must be very loyal to you.”  Hux appraised the two, owner and pet. 

 

“I like to think so.  He’s very sweet and affectionate.  Aren’t you, my little fluff ball?” Sarah giggled as the cat rubbed his cheek against hers, purring lovingly.  Looking up at the General, the Holarian saw the wonder and interest in his eyes. “Have you ever had a cat, General Hux, sir?”

 

“Yes.  Her name is Millicent.”

 

“Is?  As in present tense?  Does that mean she’s on this very ship?”  Sarah’s eyes went wide in excitement, a large smile gracing her lips. 

 

The corners of Hux’s mouth twitched upward, but he fought it.  “Yes. Would you like to meet her?”

 

“Oh can I?  I would love to!  Can I bring Luci? He’s neutered so you don’t have to worry about kittens!”  Sarah nearly jumped up and down in excitement, her eyes bright. 

 

Standing, the General motioned for Sarah to follow him, amused at her excited chattering, but kept a neutral face.  Stepping into the hall, Hux turned to the right and lead her to the next door over, punching in the code and stepping aside, allowing Sarah to go in ahead of him. 

 

Stepping inside, Sarah looked around, everything pristine and exact.  Sarah figured he was a neat freak, but this was a new level. If it wasn’t metal, then it was stiff fabric or leather.  Nothing was out of place, not even a speck of dust could be found. The only furniture that seemed as if it had been used was a structure for cats.  Laying on top of the structure was an orange cat with bright green eyes and long fur. To describe the feline in a few words, elegant and calm came to mind first. 

 

To say that it took all of Sarah’s willpower to keep from laughing would be an understatement.  Millicent was just like her owner in so many ways. Approaching the calm cat, Sarah let Lucifer down, who immediately climbed the structure and saw fit to introduce himself.  Purring, Lucifer bopped his nose with Millicent’s, who then stood and pushed Lucifer’s head down. 

 

At this point, Sarah was laughing and the General was finding it difficult to keep a straight face.  Lucifer, still purring, allowed the female cat to hold him down as she sniffed him, then, deciding he was ok, let him up and they rubbed cheeks, both purring. 

 

“Awwww!  They like each other!  So sweet!” Stepping toward the two cats, Sarah lifted her hand, slowly and deliberately blinking while maintaining eye contact with the long haired feline.  Sniffing her fingers, Mellicent meowed loudly and began rubbing her cheek against the Holarian’s palm, purring loudly. 

 

Hux’s eyebrows rose, Mellicent never accepted another human so quickly and lovingly.  Although, she did contain an old kind of Force power. 

 

Sarah looked up at the General, smiling.  Mellicent was in her arms while Lucifer was across her shoulders.  “I think she likes me! She’s absolutely beautiful, her fur is so soft, do you brush her often?”

 

Hux looked at his cat, furry belly up and exposed as Sarah scratched her tummy.  “I do. Every morning I brush her before I go about my daily duties. She seems to enjoy it.”

 

Sarah smiled at him, glad that the man she looked up to was just as amazing as she always knew he was. 


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn’t long before Sarah grew accustomed to the ship, making friends easily, since she was the kind of reprieve that everyone was secretly craving.  Her bubbly and happy personality spreading like wildfire as the crew began to see her as a form of normalcy away from a war they feared would never end.  

 

Sarah would sometimes eat with the Stormtroopers, swapping stories and joking around.  Whenever a superior wasn’t around she would high five them and call them by their nicknames instead of by their numbers. 

 

Even Captain Phasma secretly enjoyed her presence, slowly forming a crush on the Holarian.  She would go out of her way to ensure that she saw Sarah, maybe even talk to her. Of course, the conversations were always the same, if they could even be called conversations.  To be honest, Sarah hid the fact that Phasma intimidated her. Always wearing the chrome suit took the humanity from her features, and Sarah didn’t even know what she looked like.  

 

Officers and Lieutenants also loved talking to Sarah.  She was an excellent listener and always gave her honest opinion.  Sometimes she would spend time with them at night, eventually becoming nearly everyone’s friend, even technicians liked her since she always offered a helping hand and was not afraid to scold Stormtroopers who kicked tools around.  

 

Of course, Hux felt that her familiarity was a distraction.  He felt that his crew, although performing even better now that Sarah was there to help alleviate stress and improve morale, were forgetting that they were at war and were spending too much time socializing.  That’s not to say, of course, that he didn’t enjoy her company, in fact he liked retiring to his room and finding the two cats curled up around Sarah’s sleeping form, usually a toy dangling from her grip. Once, he saw a photo in her hand and some dried tears on her face.  On the photo were three figures, two adults and a child. Looking at the sleeping figure on his couch, he realized it was a photo of her parents. As time went on, he saw her holding the photo more and more as she slept, streaks on her cheeks from the dried tears. 

 

Seeing the dried tears, a pang of sadness emanated from Hux, seeing that she wasn’t as happy and bubbly all the time as she usually seemed.  Perhaps her smiling exterior was to hide the fact that she was still mourning her parents on the interior. 

^^^^^

“Hux.  You seem distracted.  Have I lost your focus?  Or is this no longer important to you?”  Kylo, irritated, continued to look over their plans.  

 

Sighing, Hux turned to the Supreme Leader.  “Supreme Leader, your sister, Miss Koranah, is worrying me.”

 

This got Kylo’s attention.  Plans forgotten, Kylo turned to face the General, worry and anger on his face.  Hux winced as Kylo rummaged through his brain, finally pulling up the memories of finding Sarah asleep on the couch holding the photo.  Sighing, Kylo slumped into his throne. “There is nothing either of us can do. This is something she needs to work out on her own. Just make sure that she doesn’t get a hold of your liquor cabinet.”

 

“Might I ask why?”  Hux, having had his own father killed, didn't fully understand mourning, but he understood the need to be kept from alcohol. 

 

“If she does, do not, and I repeat,  **do not** mention Leia, Han Solo, or her parents.  If you ever find her drunk, message me. If you think I destroy the ship, you clearly don’t want to see an angry, drunk Sarah.”

 

Hux paled impossibly further, thinking back to the spear she had assembled in her room, the blade strong enough to never break or dull and sharp enough to cut through nearly anything like butter.  

^^^^^

That night, Hux was exhausted and yawned as he headed to his room.  Entering his room, he saw Sarah on his couch as usual, sleeping fitfully.  The cats, annoyed with her constant tossing and turning, were instead curled up together at her feet, staying out of the way of her movement. 

 

Usually, Sarah slept peacefully, so her soft whimpers and furrowed eyebrows worried the General.  Kneeling, he gently shook her shoulder, whispering for her to wake up. Shaking harder when she didn’t waken, he raised his voice to its normal volume.  Sighing when she turned so her back was to him, he looked at the two cats. 

 

‘ _Am I really going to talk to some cats?  If word gets out that the General talks to cats then I will lose all respect._ ’  Debating with himself, he saw Lucifer raise his head and look the General in the eye.  Sighing, Hux hoped that no one would find out about this. “Here goes nothing… Lucifer, do you know how to wake her up?”  Before Hux could scold himself for trying something so ridiculous, the black cat got up, stretched and set his paws on the Holarian’s bare feet before digging his claws in. 

 

Yelping in pain, Sarah jolted up, pulling her feet to herself.  Looking around disoriented, Sarah scowled at her feline. “Luci, you know my feet are off limits when you want to wake me up.”  Looking at the red head still crouched beside her, she smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I usually like to wake up before you get back.”

 

“Before I get back?  You’re usually fast asleep when I get here.”  If it were possible for her to get even more pale than she already was, Hux was sure she would be. 

 

“W-what?!  I’m so sorry!  I thought that I was leaving before you got off of work!  I’m so sorry! Why wouldn’t you wake me?”

 

Getting up, the red head looked down at her pitifully.  “I actually worked later than usual today. I never woke you up because I know how little you sleep.  Besides, I’m sure Millicent enjoys the extra time with Lucifer.” Sarah groaned, letting her face fall in her hands.  Hux pursed his lips, thinking about a few things that she had said. “I suppose you were right about cats understanding us.  After I could not wake you up, I asked Lucifer if he knew how.”

 

Sarah smiled sadly.  “Yeah, they’re more intelligent than most people realize.”  The black cat rubbed his body against Sarah’s legs, purring as she began to scratch behind his ears. 

 

“By the way, Miss Koranah, what do you mean that he knows better than to wake you up by your feet?  Is this a regular occurrence? The nightmares?”

 

Now it was Sarah’s turn to purse her lips.  “If he wakes me up by my feet it hurts for a day or two to walk.”  Hux waited for her to answer his other questions, sitting in a nearby chair, leaning forward intently.  Looking at his posture and intense gaze, Sarah added to the already long list of why he is such an excellent General.  His presence was so commanding and his gaze would make anyone reveal all of their darkest and most hidden secrets. Sighing, Sarah swung her legs over the edge of the couch, weaving her fingers together anxiously.  “It’s around this time of year that the nightmares come. When my parents were killed and I was taken away from the First Order. I relive the memory of my parents being killed in front of me in my nightmares.”

 

The General nodded, looking at her distraught expression.  “Admittedly, I never had anyone that I cared for enough to mourn greatly when they died.  My father was a harsh and cruel man who I hated with every fiber of my being. I never really cared for my mother either, she was weak and foolish, believing my father actually loved her despite the beatings.  Even those I worked closely with who have died did not impact me greatly. Although I can not relate to your grief, I can... sympathize.”

 

Sarah looked up at him, having refused to meet his gaze when she had spoken.  What confused Hux, however, was that  _ she  _ sympathized for  _ him _ .  “I’m sorry you never had anyone to mourn.  Although it hurts to lose someone, the time we have with them is more than worthwhile.  I hope you find someone you will care deeply for.” Getting up, Sarah walked over to the General and held her arms out, a small smile on her lips. 

 

At first,  Hux was confused.  It took him a moment to realize she wanted a hug.  Standing, he hesitantly hugged her, arms barely touching her as she hugged him tightly.  Hux was surprised, it felt… comforting. Slowly he allowed himself to properly hug her back, feeling an unfamiliar emotion as she tucked her head under his chin.  After a second or two, Hux cleared his throat. “How long do hugs usually last?”

 

“Usually until the hurt goes away.”  Hux heard her sniffle, signaling that she was crying.  Tightening her hug slightly, she continued, her voice sadder, quieter.  “Or until it’s more manageable.”

 

Sighing heavily, Hux squeezed her slightly.  “I don’t think you should go to your room tonight.  You are clearly too upset to be left alone.”

 

Pulling away, the Holarian wiped her eyes, shaking her head.  “Thank you, but I’m ok, General Hux, sir.”

 

“Armitage.”

 

“I’m sorry?”  Looking up at him confused, she saw that the tips of his ears were pink. 

 

“My name, it’s Armitage.  Call me that when we are in private, Miss Koranah.  There is no need for you to be so formal when it’s just us.”

 

Smiling, Sarah wiped her eyes one more time.  “Armitage. It suits you. Please call me Sarah, calling me Miss Koranah makes me feel old.”

 

“Very well, Sarah.  Now, I insist that you stay here tonight.”

 

“Are you sure?”  Sarah looked up at the General, afraid of overstaying her welcome. 

 

“Of course.  Besides, you aren’t the  _ worst _ company in the galaxy.”  Hux smirked, drawing the first real smile from Sarah. 

 

“Then I suppose I would need a blanket, it gets cold on the ship.  Maybe a pillow if you could spare one?” 

 

Blinking, Hux looked at Sarah with a blank look on his face.  “But the bed already has blankets and pillows.”

 

“Oh! Are you sure you don’t want me to sleep out on the couch?  I don’t want to impose.” Sarah bit her lip, looking at the couch.  He wouldn’t fit on the couch, not without curling up, and she wouldn’t be able to sleep due to guilt by taking the bed. 

 

“That is no way to treat a guest, I insist.  There is plenty of room on the bed that we could both lay on it and have space between us.”  

 

“Oh.  I-if you’re sure, I suppose that wouldn’t be a bad idea.”  Sarah could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She was lucky enough to be able to be near the General, a man she admired and had a crush on, but now he was offering for her to sleep in his bed at the same time he was. 

 

“Go and get dressed for sleep, I will be waiting for you here.”

 

Nodding dumbly, Sarah scurried off to her room, excitement and anxiety coursing through her veins. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late!

Hux slept better than he ever had.  Waking up, however, he was confused.  He was spooning someone, but he always slept alone.  

 

Opening his eyes, he saw white hair and pale skin.  Memories flooding back, Hux carefully pulled himself away, untwining his arms from around her.  Luckily, she seemed to be sleeping as well as he had and didn’t wake up. Getting out of bed, he looked at her, the tips of his ears turning pink.  Before he could think too much on how beautiful and peaceful she looked he went to the refresher and took a shower. 

 

Not long after, the alarm to wake up the General went off, waking Sarah with a start.  Looking around, she remembered that she was in Hux’s room, hearing the shower run. 

 

Stretching, Sarah got up and went to the kitchenette, starting a pot of caf and grabbing a protein bar.  Sitting on the couch, she began to eat, scratching Lucifer behind the ears as he curled up on her lap. When she was halfway done, the door to the bedroom opened and Sarah nearly choked on the protein bar. 

 

Standing in the doorway was Hux, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.  Although he wasn’t ripped, he wasn’t doughy either, more lean with some muscle. “Ah, there you are.  I didn’t see you on the bed and wondered if you gone back to your room already. Are you alright?” Hux looked Sarah up and down, concerned. 

 

Clearing her throat, she held up a finger as she finished chewing and swallowing.  “Yes, sorry, a, um, piece had gotten caught on the back of my throat. That’s all.”  The Holarian hoped he bought the lie, but based on how his eyes narrowed, she could tell that he didn’t.  Thankfully, however, he let it go and went back into his room to go get dressed. 

^^^^^

A few weeks went by since Hux had woken up to Sarah in his arms, and he made sure it never happened again.  It was unprofessional and he doubted she would understand. 

 

The informality that the members of the ship shared with Sarah was increasing, which irritated Hux immensely.  Finally having enough, he stormed over to the Supreme Leader to have him reign in his adopted sister. 

 

Slamming open the door, he glowered at Kylo Ren and stomped over to him, fuming.  “Supreme Leader, your sister is interfering with the professional manner that a military needs to maintain.  The informalities need to stop before my troops forget that they are the troops of the First Order! You need to reign her in before she gets out of hand!”

 

Kylo looked at the red faced general, holding back his anger for once.  “And what would you have me do? What if she is not the problem? What if perhaps your hold is slipping,  _ General _ ?”

 

Hux’s voice lowered to a threatening monotonous voice.  “You know damn well that my hold has not loosened in the slightest.  Perhaps you have gone soft,  _ Supreme Leader _ .” 

 

The two glowered at each other for a few moments when the door opened and Sarah popped her head in.  “Hey Kylo, it’s almost that time of year, I need to go planetside within the next twenty four hours. Just a quick reminder, I know I told you last week but I just wanted to be sure you remembered.  Am I interrupting something?”

 

Hux clenched his gloved fists, taking breaths to calm himself.  Kylo smiled at her crookedly, his voice back to normal. “Yeah I forgot to tell you, didn’t I?  Officer Milo will be your pilot to a nearby planet that is slowly dying, perhaps you could fix that?  You leave in four hours, I suggest you go get ready. Oh, and it has a hot climate, so I suggest you account for that.”

 

“Yes!  Thank you Kylo!”  Sarah quickly disappeared and the door closed behind her. 

 

“Hux, I am trusting you with her life.  If anything happens to her, you will regret ever being born.  Besides, a quick vacation could be good for your health.”

 

“I need to watch over my troops!  And how will being isolated with her for several days be good for my health if I get a heart attack?”  

 

“Then it will be good for my health.”  Waving the General off, Kylo hoped that this would either get Hux killed or they get closer.  Either outcome would be nice. 

^^^^^

Hux was in the hangar bay with Officer Milo already when Sarah came rushing over, waving goodbye to those she passed, a bag on her back. 

 

Looking over at the approaching Holarian, Hux nearly sputtered out his caf.  “What the kriff…”

 

Sarah walked over barefoot, wearing loose shorts that looked to be made of black silk and a loose shirt that looked to be the same material, one sleeve hanging off the shoulder.  Her long white hair was loose behind her, wet from a shower. 

 

“General Hux!  Are you coming too?”  Sarah smiled excitedly, despite the fact that she was freezing in the ship. 

 

“I am.”  Hux looked over at the ship, the same one they had used when first picking up Sarah.  

 

“And Lau- um, Officer Milo! I’m so glad you’re able to come too!  You’ll love it!” The two women hugged before entering the ship. Hux followed them, not at all excited for the jaunt that had been forced on him. 

^^^^^

Five hours into the flight the chosen planet came into view.  Seeing it, Hux feared that he would get sick. The atmosphere was green with pollution.  

 

Looking at his datapad, he saw that the planet was barely livable, and extended periods of time of breathing in the air ends up in severe illness, and the water gave those who drank it parasites.  Very little wildlife remained on the surface, only the hardiest able to survive. 

 

Turning to Sarah, he saw that she shared his same concerns.  “Should we go to another planet? Perhaps one that will not kill us?”

 

Sarah shook her head, her face set in determination.  “No. This planet needs my help the most. I have to try somehow.”

 

“This planet will kill you without an air filtration system.  I urge you to reconsider.” Looking at her intensely, he saw that nothing he could say would change her mind. 

 

“Laura, could you find us a place to land?”  Looking straight ahead, the Holarian remained quiet and determined even as the pilot looked up at her uneasily. 

 

“Here goes nothing, you guys might want to secure yourselves, I’m about to enter the atmosphere.”  As the two secured themselves, the pilot entered the hazy atmosphere, causing the ship to shake before finally landing in a small clearing.  

 

Unbuckling herself, Sarah got up and grabbed her bag, waiting for everyone else to be ready before opening the hatch and stepping outside. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late again this week, it’s time for finals and I’m just exhausted.

Setting foot on the ground of the hazardous planet, Sarah held in a cough.  The air smelled of rot, stinging her nose and irritating the back of her throat.  Turning to the others, she reminded them that from this point forward, no technology was allowed, not even blasters.  

 

Huffing, Hux left his blaster and datapad behind, Laura having left it behind already. 

 

Closing her eyes, Sarah began to hum an almost haunting tune, her white hair shifting to a bright blue.  Taking a step forward, a wave of pale green ripples went up her feet and legs as if on a still puddle. 

 

Hux and Laura looked at each other before following Sarah.  The air began to shift, a soft breeze blowing by, barely noticeable but noticeable all the same. 

 

As Sarah walked, she placed her steps on particular spots, knowing where to step despite keeping her eyes closed.  Taking note of this, Hux tested the ground where she had not stepped, holding the officer back. Before he could put even a fourth of his weight down, the soil began to give, but where Sarah had stepped the ground was solid.  Motioning for the officer to only step where he stepped, he followed Sarah’s path exactly. 

 

Leading the small party through the trees, Sarah’s humming steadily grew louder, until they were about 150 feet from the ship where she stopped ten feet from a large tree.  It was clearly the oldest tree in the immediate area, it’s roots tangling and bulging from the ground, the branches heavy and thick, winding and spreading. Opening her eyes, Sarah smiled.  Looking down, there was a large puddle of water at the base of the tree, the edge of the water just barely reaching Sarah’s toes. 

 

“This is perfect.”  Turning to her small group, she saw their confusion and wonder.  “Did you guys see the path?”

 

“Path?  What path?”  Hux looked at her confused until he heard the pilot’s gasp behind him.  Turning, he saw what she was looking at. The ground, once brown and lifeless, now had small sprouts of green poking from the dirt where Sarah’s feet touched the ground.  Turning, he was about to ask how it was possible when he saw her stepping into the water. “What are you doing  _ now _ ?”

 

Looking up at Hux, the Holarian giggled.  “Making a stand for the fire, of course!” Reaching into the water, she began to hum again, causing the ripples in the water to glow a faint white.  Taking large rocks from the bottom, she arranged them so that they formed a pile that emerged from the center of the puddle that was nearly half a foot deep.  Turning to her companions, she smiled. “Could you guys help me get some firewood while I get this set up? Make sure it’s dry and only take what’s on the ground already, don’t take it from any trees.”

 

“You got it Sarah!”  Laura went off in search of some sticks, leaving Hux looking at the humming woman before joining the pilot. 

^^^^^

When the two returned to Sarah, they were both carrying several sticks of varying size.  Putting them in a pile, they awaited further instruction. The small pile that Sarah had started was now about three feet in diameter and about an inch above the water.  Thanking them, Sarah set the wood into a pile and grabbed some flint and steel from her bag, placing some dead grass in the center and setting it aflame, all the while humming.  The fire quickly caught, and with the help of Sarah’s use of the old Force, the fire grew to a decent size, crackling and lighting the dim and hazy area. Grabbing some of the larger sticks, she dunked them in the water and let them sit in a pile at the edge of the water.  Brushing her hands clean, Sarah looked up and smiled. 

 

“Alright, now to set up camp!  Don’t want to have to do that in the dark!”  Walking into the woods cheerfully, Sarah hummed, leaving a very lost Hux and Laura to question what in the actual  _ kriff _ was going on. 

 

Turning to the officer, Hux saw that she was just as bewildered as he was.  “Officer Milo, I am giving you the choice of either helping me set up camp out here or sleeping in the ship.  Either choice is fine and you will not face any repercussions.”

 

Saluting her general, Laura looked relieved.  “General Hux, sir, if it is alright I would like to sleep in the ship so as to remain to be a healthy member of the First Order, and if I may be so bold, it is in my opinion that you should also sleep in the ship so that the First Order does not lose the greatest General t has ever been graced with.”

 

“At ease.  You may sleep in the ship, and although I am grateful for your concern, I must ensure that Sarah does not get herself killed.”

 

“Thank you sir, I will help you set up camp but I will not be joining you.”  With that, Laura went in search of a sturdy area of land that would not give when stepped on. 

 

When Sarah returned, she was dragging three large branches behind her, each at least seven feet in length.  Out of breath and sweating, the Holarian dropped them and wiped her brow. Standing upright, she took one of the sticks and leaned it against a low branch that was only three feet above the ground.  “Ok! So these will be the skeletons of our makeshift tents! I brought one for each of us, so please choose a spot, the ground around here is stable so anywhere is fine.”

 

“Oh, um, Sarah, about that, is it ok if I sleep in the ship?  I don’t want to get sick.” Laira looked at Sarah nervously, feeling guilty when she saw her dragging the heavy branches. 

 

Wiping her forehead, Sarah smiled.  “Don’t worry about it! Let me know if you change your mind!  What about you, General Hux? Will you be joining her as well?”  Wiping her hands of dirt, Sarah put her hands on her hips, looking at Hux. 

 

“No, I will be joining you.”  Grabbing the longest branch, Hux set up his makeshift tent similarly to the Holarian’s, following her lead by taking smaller sticks and leaning them on the branch to create walls then putting dead leaves on top of the sticks for insulation. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely don’t deserve you guys. I, once again, forgot to post yesterday. Might as well move posting days to Friday’s, huh?

“Alright!  Now who’s hungry?”  Sarah smiled, seeing Laura’s bashful nod and Hux’s nod in agreement.  “Alright! You guys can stay here and I’ll be right back!” Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a wooden box and opened it, revealing the parts of her spear.  

 

“If it is alright, I would like to join.  Officer Milo, again it is your choice on what you wish to do.”  

 

“If it’s alright, I wouldn’t mind tending the fire, make sure it doesn’t go out.”  Laura looked over at Sarah as if asking for permission. 

 

“Of course!  That would be great, thank you Laura!”  Beaming at her friend, Sarah finished assembling her spear.  “Now General, I don’t have another weapon you could use, so if you do want to come with, I suggest you either find a long pointed stick or just follow and observe.”

 

“I suppose I will follow your lead at first and then aid however I can.  Is there a particular way that this must be done?” Hux looked at her inquisitively, finding a sturdy stick that was about four or five feet long not far from their campground. 

 

“Sort of.  Just watch and I’ll show you.”  Walking into the woods, Sarah’s footsteps were completely silent, the only sound coming from her was her breathing, and even that Hux had to strained to hear. 

 

Watching her, Hux saw that she would be a remarkable fighter if she chose.  Every step, every movement, was carefully calculated. Although he would never admit it, he was impressed.  She was an expert hunter, he could see that in the way she knelt down and examined tracks of some hooved creature. 

 

Turning to the general behind her, she quietly mouthed to him.  {Seven. One injured.} Turning back, she silently followed the tracks for about fifteen or twenty minutes before holding up her hand and pointing into a clearing ahead. 

 

Looking to where she was pointing, Hux saw what they had been following.  They had long, spindly legs and greenish brown fur. Their ears were long and droopy, short, rounded antlers sat atop their long, narrow heads.  Just as Sarah had said, there were seven of them, with one laying down strangely, it’s leg twisted in a weird angle. 

 

Motioning for Hux to stay, Sarah slowly approached, humming a different tune, one that Hux found to be incredibly soothing.  The creatures ears twitched, their large black eyes drooping as if sleepy. Stepping into the clearing, Sarah began to sing in a language Hux didn’t recognize, but it held the same tune.  Kneeling next to the wounded animal, Hux saw just how large the creatures were. They were easily five feet at the shoulder, large enough to trample them if they wished, instead they simply laid down and fell asleep.  Taking the blade end of the spear, she quickly slit the creature’s throat, whispering what sounded like a prayer. As the creature died, Sarah motioned for Hux to approach. 

 

“I’m going to need some help bringing this to the camp.  If you grab the back legs and I grab the front legs, we could drag it over.”  Grabbing the legs just above the hooves, they dragged, with some difficulty, the large animal back, although it took twice as long to get there. 

 

When they arrived, the fire was still roaring and Laura was grabbing more sticks for the fire. 

 

“Wow!  I didn’t think that there would be large wildlife on this planet!  I was expecting something small.” Laura looked impressed as the two pulled the large carcass. 

 

Nodding, Sarah got to work field dressing the creature, removing the intestines and cutting the skin away from the meat. 

 

“Hey, General, could you grab some sticks that will be able to hold some chunks of meat?  Sharpen them and stick the ends in the fire to kill bacteria.” As Hux got to work, Sarah continued preparing the meat. 

 

As Sarah waited for the sticks to be ready, she took a large metal cup that had two spokes sticking out from opposite sides of the rim.  Filling it with water from the puddle, she took another stick that was in the shape of a Y and used it to place the cup in the fire. 

 

When Hux was done, Sarah sliced off chunks of meat and stuck them into the sticks and then held the meat over the fire. 

 

As the meat cooked, everyone was quiet, gazing into the fire as the forest sounded around them.  

 

Speaking quietly, Sarah broke their silence.  “You know, it’s been eight years since I did this with anyone else.  It’s very different. I’m not used to having help anymore.” 

 

Laura looked at her sadly.  “It must have been difficult doing all this by yourself.”

 

The Holarian smiled sadly.  “It was. But it was also nice.  For three days and two nights of the year I was Sarah Koranah, and not Lanah Tiranova.”

 

Soon enough the meat was ready and everyone began to eat after letting it cool down enough to not burn their mouths.  Before Sarah began to eat she used the Y shaped stick to pull the large cup that now had boiling water and placing it on a patch of dirt to cool. 

 

The meat was better than Hux feared, most likely due to how he was used to the protein bars that were bland and not very appetizing.  The meat, though a little dry, was tender enough. 

 

When he was done, he held his hand over the cup of water, seeing how hot the water was.  Though still hot, it wouldn’t burn him if he drank it so he took a tentative sip. It tasted fine, so he drank a little more, offering up the cup to Laura, who thanked him and drank some.  With a few mouthfuls of water left, Laura gave the cup to Sarah, who drank it and refilled the cup and placed it back in the fire to boil away any bacteria. 

 

By the time they were all full and hydrated, it was getting dark. 

 

Sarah reached into the carcass and pulled out its heart.  Grabbing a small blade from her bag that she always kept clean, she held out her left hand.  Before Hux could protest, Sarah quickly sliced into her left palm, squeezing her hand into a fist and allowing her blood, which was a blue so pale it was nearly white, to drip into the sliced open arteries on the heart. 

 

“Now for the fun part!”  Grinning at the two who were watching her, bewildered by her strange act.  With a quickness that saved her arms, Sarah put the heart in the center of the fire.  “You guys might want to get back.”

 

Hux and Laura scrambled back, unsure of what was happening.  As they watched, the fire burned bright blue while Sarah began chanting in the ancient language.  Kneeling in the water, Sarah watched the horizon for a moment as the sun finally set. Still chanting, she slowly rose up, raising her hands to the sky, fingers outstretched as she stood on her toes.  

 

To Hux, it appeared as if she was trying to pluck the stars from the heavens, but one thing that was strange was the way that everything was so still.  There wasn’t a single sound to be heard, the animals of the forest having gone silent and the wind stopping, as if everything had been paused in time. Even Sarah stopped chanting, eyes searching the sky as if waiting for something.  Looking up, Hux tried to see what she was looking for. 

  
However, it wasn’t something to be  _ seen _ , but to be  _ heard _ , as Hux soon found out. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I FINALLY REMEMBERED TO UPDATE ON TIME!!!

In the eerie silence, a single sound finally resounded.  It was quiet at first, but gradually rose in volume until it was a peaceful background noise.  It sounded like music, almost like the tunes that Sarah had hummed before, only they sounded more pure. 

 

Looking at the fire, Hux nearly blanched at the sight of the heart.  It was unburned, but most horrifying, was the fact that it was actually  _ beating _ . 

 

Sarah finally began to move, her hands swing down as her legs quickly bent, her hands slapping the water, causing it to splash.  Much like when they first arrived, waves of color rippled from her hands up her arms, this time a pale blue. Sweeping her arms to her left, Sarah turned and rose quickly, as if in a dance.  

 

Hux noted her fluid and graceful motions, realizing that she was, in fact, dancing.  Every movement of her white hair made each strand glow, each time a part of her body came into contact with something, the ripples formed, sometimes overlapping each other.  Sarah was twisting, stomping, clapping, chanting. Hux’s eyes were glued to her every movement, a sense of awe filling him. The dance was beautiful, and with every step she took on dry land, grass began to regrow, where her hair flicked against the old tree, moss began to form.  Every movement, every twist, turn, leap, stomp and slap was graceful beyond Hux’s belief. 

 

After about ten minutes, the dance slowed and the fire dimmed.  The heart in the fire, no longer beating, was now burning and would soon turn to ash.  Finally the dance ended with Sarah kneeling in front of the fire in the puddle, her head bowed as the sound of the forest returned. 

 

Looking around, Hux and Laura notes changes in the area. Small ones, but noticeable.  The ground had grass slowly sprouting, the air, though still not healthy to breathe, was slightly cleaner.  The trees seemed more alive, but it was clear that this small change would not be enough to save the old planet. 

 

Standing, Sarah stretched, body covered in sweat and throat threatening to give out from the polluted air.  Slumping down with her back against a nearby tree, breathing heavily, she gave a tired smile. 

 

“This… this planet is very far gone. I may have to visit again next year.”  Hux looked at her worriedly as he restocked the fire, her voice sounded rough.  

 

“Sarah, I don’t believe that’s wise.  Look at you, you look as if you’re about to pass out.”  Hux put the cup of water back in the fire so that she could have fresh water.  

 

“General Hux, you are absolutely right.  That’s why I need to come back next year.  This planet needs me. Being the last of my kind, the last to carry on this tradition, this is my purpose.  Nothing more. Nothing less. Just doing this until the day I die.” Sarah smiled, but her eyes gave away her sadness.  She knew this was her duty. That this was the one thing that she could do. But that didn’t mean she didn’t want to live happily, to serve the First Order, to find someone who will love her, to maybe begin a family.  

 

Pursing his lips, Hux understood what she really meant.  ‘ _ She feels as if this is her only reason for existing.  As if everything culminated into this, the only reason for her existence. _ ’

 

Laura, not picking up on Sarah’s pained eyes, nods in awe.  She believed Sarah was proud of what she did, to be humble. That was not to say that she wasn’t, she just hated the feeling that she was only alive to be a servant to her goddess.  She hated not having a choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of writing a Loki/reader fix soon. Tell me what you think. I’ll also be posting my illustrations of the characters relatively soon. Not giving any dates because I am terrible with being consistent. I hope you guys find my uselessness charming!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m awful. I know. Here’s chapter 13, late as usual.

It was dark and Hux had already escorted Laura to the ship for the night, leaving him to sleep on the ground.  

 

Looking at the makeshift tent, Hux was pleased to see that it would be able to cover him, not having to worry about curling up in order to fit inside. 

 

Sarah was tending to the fire, putting a mix of wet and dry sticks, with some sticks that had been soaking the entire day to ensure they lasted through the night. 

 

“Aren’t you afraid that you will get sick from constantly wet clothes?”  Hux shook his head at how careless she was being, the possibility of getting pneumonia increasing as the once hot air began to cool until it reminded him of the cold of the  _ Finalizer _ . 

 

“No, the fabric was custom made to ensure that they never get wet nor do they collect dirt and debris.”  Feet first, Sarah clambered into the tent and Hux followed suit. 

 

“I assume you have custom made clothes for every climate?”

 

“Not every climate.  Icy conditions are beyond me.”  Looking at the red head lying about four feet from her, Sarah felt a sudden pang of guilt.  “Armitage? If you aren’t comfortable out here you can go back to the ship. I won’t be hurt.  I understand. A man of your stature shouldn’t be laying on the ground of a planet on the verge of dying.”  

 

Hux was quiet for a moment, thinking.  “Sarah, I don’t think you quite understand.  Just because I am the General of the First Order does not mean I am above laying on the ground.  Besides, the Supreme Leader would kill me if anything happened to you while you are under my watch.”

 

“Still.  Thank you.  It’s been so long since I could be honest with someone, so long since I had company with me on these excursions.  It really means a lot. I had been so alone those past eight years.” Closing her eyes, Sarah forced herself not to cry, not in front of Hux.  “Goodnight Armitage, I hope you sleep well.”

 

“Goodnight, Sarah.”  Hux heard the sorrow in her voice, but didn’t push her.

^^^^^

Morning came and with it a coughing Sarah and Hux.  The morning air was polluted beyond belief, the two barely able to breathe, but Hux saw Sarah persevering and decided to hold back his suggestion of leaving. 

 

Sarah had woken up before Hux, unable to sleep well.  When the fog rolled in and caused the two to have a coughing fit, Sarah pressed her palms and forehead against the old tree.  With a hoarse voice, Sarah began to sing, forcefully and straining to keep her voice from breaking. 

 

As Hux watched through the hazy fog, he saw the tree respond to her singing.  Starting from where her palms touched the rough bark, a greenish blue glow emanated before it looked like the glow was sinking  _ into  _ the tree.  Soon, her body was trembling with strain until she yelled out.  “Aralia! Help me! Give me your strength!”

 

To Hux’s amazement, the tree responded greatly.  Looking up, leaves began to sprout from the once barren branches.  The same happened to nearby trees, all of them growing leaves, the ground sprouting foliage.  Before he knew it, the air was becoming more breathable, the fog dissipating. 

 

Before Hux could ask what she did, she collapsed, a cold sweat on her forehead and she looked as if she had aged.  Checking her pulse, he felt that it was weak. 

 

“Sarah?  Can you hear me?  Are you alright?” Hux gently shook her shoulder, which thankfully made her stir.  “Sarah! What the kriff just happened?”

 

Opening her eyes, the Holarian squinted, trying to get the blurry form in focus.  When she saw the red hair, she knew who was talking to her. “Armitage, ugh, sorry.  That took a lot outta me.”

 

“What did you do?”  Hux pressed on, demanding answers. 

 

“The trees, they produce oxygen.  They soak in carbon dioxide.” Sarah was clearly still groggy, but conscious enough to answer questions. 

 

It was then that Laura approached, smiling.  “Wow, guess that dance did more than I thought!  The trees grew leaves all the way past the ship! Sarah?  Are you ok?”

 

Hux glared at the officer, who straightened up and saluted.  “Officer Milo, the trees have nothing to do with the  _ dance _ .  A fog rolled in and Sarah nearly killed herself trying to fix it.  So no, Sarah is  _ not _ ok.”

 

Laura looked at Sarah, who smiled weakly at her.  ‘ _ Damn what I wouldn’t do to have been able to see that. _ ’  Going to the fire, the pilot replenished the dwindling flames, quickly bringing it back to a good size before boiling some water.  

^^^^^

It was midday before Sarah could walk without assistance.  It had taken an hour before Hux finally convinced her to eat a protein bar from the ship despite tradition.  It had taken a lot of yelling and telling her that she was in no shape to hunt before she finally gave in. 

 

Sitting by the fire, Sarah reluctantly chewed on the protein bar.  She would never admit it, but she was glad Laura brought an entire box of the stuff. 

 

Breaking the silence, Laura asked Sarah a question.  “So why three days and two nights?”

 

Sarah smiled ruefully, looking at her hands.  “To be honest, my parents had told me the story so long ago, I forgot how it went.”

 

Hux and Laura didn’t comment, knowing that she would never be able to ask any of her people ever again.  Instead, they exchanged a knowing look, one that told the other that they agreed on not talking about it. 

 

“What about your time in hiding? What planet did you stay on?”  Hux gave Laura a look that told her that she was terrible at asking questions. 

 

“Oh, well, I stayed on a planet named Gaia in the Outer Rims.  Not as technologically advanced, but they make do.” Sarah smiled, glad that the subject changed. 

 

“What did you do there?  Eight years is a long time.”

 

Chuckling to herself sadly, Sarah nodded.  “Yes it is. I was a mechanic. A damn good one too.  The only good thing I ever received from Solo was being able to know my way around nearly any ship and engine there is.”

 

“A mechanic?  Like a technician?”  Laura cocked her head to the side, trying to understand.

 

“Yes!  Just like a technician!”  Smiling, Sarah explained her life on Gaia, laughing and enjoying herself. 

 

The two found that the Holarian was a captivating story teller, Hux barely masking his enjoyment while Laura leaned in and listened with earnest. 

 

When she was done, it was late and Hux escorted Laura back to the ship.  When he returned, Sarah was still sitting by the fire, deep in thought. 

 

“Why did you choose Gaia?”  Hux brought her from her thoughts, standing straight as he always did. 

 

Smiling softly, Sarah looked up at the tall man.  “On that planet, Gaia is the name of the earth goddess.  Some legends state that the planet itself is the goddess in a deep sleep.  I felt connected to that.”

 

Nodding, Hux began to gather sticks for the fire while Sarah began tending to the flame. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I FORGOT I WAS ASLEEP 80% OF THE DAY YESTERDAY

The final morning, the fog was back but it was not even a tenth as bad as it had been the previous day.  This time, however, Sarah didn’t bother. She knew she couldn’t do something like that any time soon. 

 

Despite the air being easier to breathe than when they first arrived, Sarah’s lungs ached with every breath, her throat ragged and head fuzzy.  Hux, although not as bad as Sarah, was still suffering. Groaning as he sat up, Hux’s throat felt dry and a little sore. 

 

Hux looked over at the fire and saw Sarah tending to it, but only slightly, since they were leaving in a few hours.  He was about to wish her a good morning, but he was interrupted by her bout of coughing. 

 

“Perhaps we should get going now, you are clearly sick and weak from yesterday morning.”  The General sternly spoke to Sarah, who looked at him and began to get up, protesting. 

 

“Not yet, not ye-”  Before she could fully stand, her eyes rolled back and her legs gave out, splashing back into the water.  Luckily, her head landed on a patch of mud at the edge of the puddle, avoiding getting a head injury or breathing in water. 

 

Jolting forward, Hux quickly assessed her health.  She was alive, but the fact that she was still so weak along with the barely breathable air caused her to break out in a fever.  Scooping her up, Hux ran to the ship, ordering the pilot, who was on her way to the campsite, to set a course for the  _ Finalizer _ .  

 

Inside, Hux placed Sarah on a cot, fastening her to it as the ship started up.  

^^^^^

Groaning, Sarah opened her eyes, quickly closing them when a bright light stung her eyes.  Shielding her eyes, she looked around, seeing that she was on her cot in the transporter ship.  Sitting up, Sarah heard Hux’s urgent voice. 

 

Getting up on unsteady legs, Sarah stumbled over to the open door and saw Hux arguing with a hologram of Kylo Ren. 

 

“-no reason as to why she is in poor health!  I put her in your care General, I had expected her to be of perfect health upon her return.”  Kylo was livid, visually trembling in rage. 

 

“Supreme Leader, I-” 

 

“Kylo…  Kylo don’t… don’t blame him…”  Sarah was weak, completely drained of energy as her vision blurred.  The two men looked at her as she leaned her entire weight on the door frame, both men relieved.  “I… I insisted… he stayed out with me… knowing he could get sick… too.” 

 

“Sarah, go lay down, you should be resting, not straining yourself!”  Hux quickly took her arm and supported her as the two headed to the bunk.  The moment Sarah’s head hit the pillow, she was asleep. 

 

Hux sighed, looking at the hologram of Kylo Ren.  “Supreme Leader, I had insisted on several occasions that we go to a different planet with a less toxic environment, but she waved off my words.  I had also insisted that we leave a day early but again she was stubborn and declined to leave.”

 

For once, Kylo seemed to actually be listening and considering Hux’s words, nodding quietly.  “We will discuss this upon your arrival with Sarah and Officer Milo. I will see you shortly.”  With that, the transmission ended. 

 

Going to his bunk, Hux passed out on it, also feeling the effects of the poor oxygen. 


	15. Chapter 15

The talk that Sarah, Kylo, Laura, and Hux had was tense, mostly on Kylo’s part.  He had always been protective over Sarah, so seeing her sick was a strain on him.  What made the tension worse, though, was the fact that it was done while Sarah was in her bed (Kylo’s insistence) with a fever. 

 

Thankfully, both Sarah and the General recovered quickly, his absence barely noticed from the bridge. 

 

It was a week before the droid that had been assigned to take care of her finally allowed her to wander around the  _ Finalizer _ again.  Her first stop was over to the mess hall, wanting to see everyone again. 

 

Stepping inside, the nearest Stormtroopers welcomed her warmly, asking her if she was feeling alright.  

 

“I heard you went planetside for a few days and got sick, what happened?”  One of the Stormtroopers, Nik (or NK-5764), worriedly asked. 

 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine! It just had some really polluted air and I got sick from it.  But I’m all better now!” Sarah smiled at them as they all chatted about what happened while she was gone. 

 

After a few goodbyes, Sarah made her way over to get some food when a familiar voice sounded behind her. 

 

“I see you are back, Miss Koranah, and feeling well, no less.”  Turning, Sarah smiled at Captain Phasma, who joined her on her way to get food. 

 

“Yeah, I had been feeling fine for a few days but Ky- uh, the Supreme Leader wouldn’t let me leave my room until today.  How are you doing?” Grabbing a tray, Sarah continued the conversation as she got food. 

 

“I’m well enough.  I would like to formally apologize for Officer Milo’s actions when she decided to rest in the ship and leave you and the General out in the toxic environment.”

 

“Oh, no!  General Hux told her that she could, and honestly it’s quite alright.  There’s nothing to apologize for!” Sarah grabbed a bottle of water and walked with the captain to an empty table nearby. 

 

“I see.  Very well then.”  Putting her hands to her helmet, Phasma was about to lift it off when she paused and glanced at Sarah, who was beginning to eat.  Taking off the helmet and setting it on the table, Phasma held her breath as Sarah looked up. 

 

“Oh!  I’ve never seen you without your helmet on, Captain Phasma!”  Smiling warmly at the Captain, she studied her square shaped face.  Hazel eyes looked back into Sarah’s black ones. Her hair was short, maybe three inches long at the most, and was inky black.  Her thin lips were pursed, nervous. “I have to admit, you’re different from what I imagined! You’re much prettier.”

 

Phasma looked down at her food, doing her best to hide her blush.  “That is very kind of you, Miss Koranah.”

 

“Oh, please, just call me Sarah!  And I’m just being honest!” Sarah waved off the Captain’s formalities, smiling brightly. 

 

“Of course, Sarah.”  It took every fiber of her being for Phasma to not smile like a schoolgirl when saying the Holarian’s name.  Instead, she began to eat. 

 

“So, I heard that you’re going planetside with some troops.  Now, I’m sure it’s confidential, but I was wondering if you were fighting the New Republic, the Resistance, or whatever else.”  Sarah leaned forward in interest. 

 

Swallowing, Phasma thought carefully about her words.  It was, indeed on a need to know basis, but she wanted to give some kind of answer.  “I am, and although I am not allowed to speak of these matters, I can say that if all goes well I should be returning in a week, two at the very most.”  

 

Nodding, Sarah finished chewing on her mouthful of food before speaking.  “Well, I hope everything goes well. You’ll be careful, right?”

 

“I, well, yes.”  Phasma blushed, flattered that Sarah was concerned for her safety.  As they finished their meals, they stood. “I need to go prepare, if you will excuse me.”

 

“Oh yeah!  Of course! Try not to forget anything!”  Smiling, Sarah waved and began to walk away. 

 

Turning, Phasma debated with herself before looking back at Sarah.  “Miss Ko- Sarah, when I get back, would you like to spar in the training room?  I don’t know your fighting skills or level and I would like to make sure that everyone on board can take care of themselves.  And maybe a coffee?” The words flew from her mouth, afraid Sarah would turn her down, but as always, Sarah smiled happily. 

 

“Of course!  That would be fun!  Just make sure you get back!”  Waving, Sarah turned and left the mess hall, leaving Phasma’s heart racing with glee. 

 

Turning to go prepare, she spotted Lieutenant Mitaka smiling at her.  Quickly wiping the smile from her face, Captain Phasma continued walking, putting her helmet back in place. 

 

“My my my, has the great and fearless Captain Phasma fallen in  _ love _ ?  With the Supreme Leader’s sister no less!”  Chuckling at the glare that he couldn’t see but knew she was shooting at him, he held up his hands in a show of peace.  “I’m joking, don’t worry. I’m just glad you’re finally opening up to someone. I hope you have a successful trip.”

 

Nodding, Phasma left the mess hall, committing Sarah’s smile to memory. 

^^^^^

It took all of Phasma’s strength to keep focused as the general and Supreme Leader conversed in front of her, although she couldn’t help the fact that she was blushing under her helmet every now and again. 

 

‘ _ It would be best not to get ahead of myself, not raise my hopes too high.  Oh but that smile, and her laugh… _ ’

 

“Captain Phasma, did you hear me?”  Hux snapped at her irritably, angry that she had not been paying attention.  Behind him, Lieutenant Mitaka smirked, giving her a knowing look. 

 

“General, if I may, it is just that the Captain here successfully asked Miss Koranah on a date.”  This got the attention of the two men, both looking between the Lieutenant and the Captain. 

 

For reasons that were unknown to him, Hux felt disappointed, almost jealous, but he squashed those feelings down. 

 

On the other hand, Kylo was incredibly pleased.  Sure, the chrome covered woman could be emotionally distant most of the time, but he knew that she was more than capable of protecting and caring for his adoptive sister.  

 

“Congratulations, Captain Phasma, although I must warn you that if you ever hurt her, you will pay for it.”  Kylo gave her a meaningful look, knowing full well that everyone knew he would follow through with his promise.

 

“Of course, Supreme Leader.”  Phasma nodded in understanding. 

 

Hux eyed the chrome armored woman, slight disapproval in his eyes, but he refused to accept why he was feeling such emotions. 

 

“Captain, just be sure you continue with your work, I will not accept anything but your best.  Do not let this  _ distraction _ forget that the First Order comes first.  You are dismissed.” Hux ignored the glare that Kylo shot at him for his comment on Sarah.  

 

Saluting, Phasma marched off for her mission, looking forward to coming back and seeing Sarah. 


	16. Chapter 16

It was late, very late, when Hux finally made it to his rooms.  Looking at the couch, he expected to find a sleeping Sarah, but saw she wasn’t there.  It surprised him that he felt disappointed, noting that Lucifer was not in the room either.  

 

Sighing, he began to take off his uniform. Stepping into the bedroom, he was in a tank top and his pants when he heard a sound from the refresher. 

 

Grabbing his blaster, he cautiously approached the door to the refresher, listening intently.  He heard the shuffling of feet and quickly opened the refresher door, pointing his blaster at the figure. 

 

“Holy shit!”  Sarah scrambled back, tripping on her own feet and falling into the bathtub, hitting her head on the wall.  “Ow… I meant to do that by the way…” Rubbing her hand to the back of her head, Sarah winced. 

 

Quickly putting his blaster away, Hux offered a hand to help her up.  As she grabbed his hand, Hux realized this was the first time he had actually touched her bare skin with his own, since he was usually wearing gloves.  Pulling her up, he felt her soft warm hand embrace his cold calloused one. “Apologies, I thought you were an intruder.”

 

“It’s ok, General, I guess being a driving force for the First Order you're bound to be wary of possible assassins.”  Letting go, Sarah smiled and brushed herself off. 

 

Looking around, Hux noticed that the first aid kit was out and open, a wrapper for an alcohol pad on the counter by the sink.  “What happened?” Quickly assessing her exposed arms and hands, he didn’t see anything. When he looked up at her face, he noticed thin diagonal scratches running from the corner of her eye, across her lips, and down to her chin.  There were four parallel scratches and he saw that minuscule beads of her pale blood pulling to the surface. 

 

“I was playing with Luci and Millicent and Lucifer got a little rowdy.”  Turning to go back to tending to her cuts, she was stopped when Hux took hold of her chin, angling her face this way and that to get a good look of the cuts.  Sarah flinched when he brushed the tip of his fingers along the cuts, causing Hux purse his lips. 

 

“Sit.”  When Sarah just looked at him blankly, he scowled and pushed her down onto the rim of the tub.  Cleaning the beads of blood from her cuts, he avoided Sarah’s eyes as she looked up at him quietly.  Reaching into the first aid kit, Hux pulled out a small tube of bacta. Opening it, he squeezed something that looked like a pale green lotion onto his fingers.  Taking her chin again, he tilted her head up, rubbing the substance into her skin. When he was satisfied, he stepped back to allow her to stand. 

 

Getting up, it occurred to both of them how the refresher was designed to only have one person at a time, Sarah practically right up against Hux.  The two looked at eachother quietly for a moment before Hux cleared his throat. 

 

“Yes, well.”  Stepping out of the refresher, Hux turned away.  “It’s late, you should go to bed soon.”

 

“Y-Yes, General Hux, sir.”  Sarah felt dizzy from the closeness of the man she admired. 

 

“Armitage.  I had already asked you to call me Armitage in private.”  Hux was quiet, turned away from Sarah. 

 

“Right, sorry Armitage.”  Looking at him, Sarah admired his build.  Although not very muscular, he had some definition to show for his life in the military.  Freckles sprinkled across his shoulders and down his arms. 

 

Hux turned his head slightly in her direction after not hearing her move.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw her eyeing his figure, the tips of his ears turning pink.  “Is there something else that you want?” Only after his question was said did Hux notice the possible double meaning, and by the way that Sarah snapped her eyes up at him and quickly looked away, she heard it too.  

 

“S-Sorry, um, no, I’ll just go back, sorry, you must be tired.”  Nervously walking away, Sarah kept her eyes on the ground, picking up Lucifer on her way out. 

 

Hux shook a foreign emotion from his mind, finishing getting ready for bed. 

^^^^^ 

Hux was on the bridge, overlooking everyone’s work when he heard all too familiar footsteps. 

 

Sighing, Hux turned as the Supreme Leader approached him, seething with anger. 

 

“General.  I believe it would behoove you to follow me.”

 

“Oh such fancy words, I’m impressed, Supreme Leader.”  Hux sneered, but followed Kylo nonetheless. 

 

Stepping into an empty conference room, Kylo turned on the General.  “ **What did you do** .”

 

“I would love to tell you, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Sarah.  Something happened last night and now her mind is in chaos.”  Kylo’s jaw was clenched, hissing through his teeth. 

 

“Last night? Nothing happened.  All I did was patch up a scratch on her face. Now if you are quite done, I am a very busy man.”  Before leaving, Hux turned to the black clad man. “She is your sister. Perhaps you should talk to her rather than waste my time.”

 

As the door closed, Kylo sighed heavily. 

^^^^^

Knocking on the door pulled Sarah from her thoughts.  Opening it, she smiled to her brother. 

 

“Hey Kylo, what’s up?”  Stepping aside, she gestured for him to enter. 

 

Walking in, Kylo sat on the couch and sighed, holding his head in his hands as he leaned forward, as though trying to find the words. 

 

“Ky? What’s wrong?”  Kneeling in front of him, pulling his hands away, Sarah worriedly searched his features. 

 

“I should be the one asking you that.”  Kylo gave a dry laugh, looking into Sarah’s eyes tiredly.  “Something happened last night, I know it. Your emotions have been clashing violently, and I need to know that you’re ok.”

 

“Oh.”  ‘ _ Of course he would know something is up.  Stupid mind reading powers. _ ’  Biting her lip, Sarah took a deep breath and slowly let it out.  “Kylo, have you ever had an encounter with or a dream about someone or something and it changed your entire view of what you dreamt of?”

 

“Sarah, what is it?  Is it me? Are you viewing me differently?”  Worried, Kylo took her hand, searching her eyes.  He would search her mind, but he respected her privacy, but her emotions were clear as day to him. 

 

“What?  No! No, it’s not you.  It’s someone else. I had always admired them, but last night I realized maybe I feel more than admiration for them.”

 

Kylo nodded, immediately thinking of Phasma.  “Oh, of course. I already figured. I was told the other day about it.”

 

“Wait really?  And the feeling is… mutual?”  Sarah’s heart fluttered excitedly. 

 

“Of course!  I’m happy that you found someone who makes you happy.”  He smiled at her blank expression. 

 

“And… you’re ok with it?  Because this is  _ not _ the reaction I was expecting.”  Looking at Kylo in confusion, she had no idea that he would be ok with her liking Hux since the two men hated each other. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?  Captain Phasma is an excellent choice!”

 

“Thank you, I - wait, Captain Phasma?  That’s who you were talking about?” Realization hit both of them as they realized they weren’t on the same page. 

 

“Of course I was, she said she was excited to see you after her mission.  Who were  _ you _ talking about?”

 

Swallowing, Sarah looked down.  “General Hux.”

 

A harsh silence followed for several moments, causing Sarah to meekly look up at Kylo’s look of outrage. 

 

“No.”  Kylo’s hands shook from the sheer amount of fury.  “ **I’m going to kill him** .”  Before Sarah could stop him, Kylo got up and strode to the door, leaving. 

 

Bolting up, Sarah chased after him, trying to speak reason to him. 

^^^^^

Again, Hux sighed heavily as he heard Kylo’s footsteps approaching again.  Turning to him, Hux was about to give a sarcastic greeting when the Force user’s hand shot up and Force-choked him.  

 

Hux reached to his throat, trying to rip himself free.  Glaring at the Supreme Leader, he saw Sarah pulling desperately at his arm, begging for him to release the General.  A buzzing sound filled Hux’s head as the edges of his sight darkened, barely hearing Sarah plead with her adopted brother. 

 

Before Hux passed out, Sarah did the only thing she could think of.  Standing in front of Kylo, she kicked him where it hurt most, causing Kylo to release Hux and fall to his knees, clutching at the sensitive spot between his legs. 

 

Running to Hux, Sarah helped him up as he coughed painfully.  Leading him away, Sarah looked at the glaring Kylo as they passed, quietly giving him an apology.  Leading the red headed man to his room, Sarah muttered an apology. 

 

His coughing subsiding, Hux looked down at the white haired femme.  “What did you tell him?” It was slightly accusatory, causing Sarah to flinch. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think he would react that way.”  Looking away, Sarah didn’t say more. 

 

Narrowing his eyes, Hux remained quiet until they reached his door, stepping aside to allow Sarah to enter first.  When the door closed behind him, he stalked toward her. 

 

“ **What.  Did. You.  Tell. Him** .”  When Sarah refused to look in his eyes he grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him. 

 

“I-I told him… I told him that I… that I…”

 

Suddenly, knocking sounded from beyond his door, followed by a voice. 

 

“General Hux, sir, we found what you were looking for.  It is on Hoth.”

 

Glaring at Sarah, she knew this conversation was not over. 


	17. Chapter 17

Arriving on the bridge, Hux barked out orders.  Sarah stood behind him, having followed him there.  

 

As the ice planet came into view, Sarah suddenly felt drawn to it, as if an invisible string pulled her there.  

 

Storming into the bridge, Kylo glared at the two.  “Is it there?”

 

“We believe so, Supreme Leader.”  Hux didn’t grace him with even a glance, still fuming. 

 

Sarah was staring at the planet in wonder.  Finally, she turned to Kylo. “Do you feel it too?”

 

“Feel what?”  Kylo eyed her as she turned back to the planet. 

 

“That… pull.  It’s… warm. Pleasant.”  Sarah’s voice was distant, but filled with wonder. 

 

The two men looked at her, but only Kylo understood.  Somewhere on that planet was a kyber crystal. And it was calling to Sarah. 

^^^^^

Hux, Sarah, and Kylo were all dressed in the warmest clothing as they flew toward the icy planet in a scouting ship.  When they landed, Kylo had Sarah lead them and follow whatever pull she felt. 

 

After about a half hour of traversing the snow, the three arrived at the mouth of a large, dark cave.  As if they had a mind of their own, Sarah’s legs continued on, not even caring that after twenty feet in she could no longer see the ground in front of her from the darkness. 

 

Kylo drew his lightsaber, the light emitting from it an eerie red glow that reached for about five feet in all directions before the darkness reclaimed everything from sight. Hux followed the two as Kylo walked beside Sarah, lighting her path. 

 

It took about an hour of walking before the cave opened up, in the center of the circular space were two kyber crystals.  They glowed without color, and Sarah stepped toward them, the two men staying at the entrance to the dome like space. 

 

Just as Sarah’s gloved fingers wrapped around the crystals, Kylo yelled out, swinging his lightsaber.  Pulled from her trance, Sarah looked up and saw a wampa stomping toward them. 

 

“ **GRAB HER AND GET HER OUT OF HERE** !”  Kylo shouted at Hux as he swung at the wampa. 

 

Hux ran to Sarah, trying to get her attention but she was frozen in fear.  Seeing the wampa begin to swing at them, Hux pulled Sarah out of the way, tumbling to the floor.  Pulling out his blaster, Hux began shooting at the large creature as Kylo sliced at it. 

 

“ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF HERE I CAN HANDLE THIS** !”  Kylo yelled at Hux, but before he could pull Sarah to her feet, the wampa slammed its giant fist into a nearby wall, roaring. 

 

The roar echoed in the chamber, the vibrations causing the only exit to be blocked by falling rubble.  Growling, Kylo continued fighting the creature, cutting at the legs, forcing it to fall. 

 

Before Kylo could deal the finishing blow, the white creature slammed its fist into his chest, sending him flying and rendering him unconscious.  His lightsaber skidded along the floor, and without a single thought, Sarah ran after it and gripped it tight. Before the wampa could pull itself to Hux, Sarah ran to it, jumping onto its lower back and reaching the shoulder before slicing across its neck.  Finally, the creature was dead. 

 

Falling into a sitting position, Sarah let out a breath of relief before going back to Kylo.  Hux followed her as she checked his breathing and pulse, seeing her shoulders relax at seeing that he was alive, but unconscious. 

 

Looking back at their only exit, now blocked, Hux felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. 

^^^^^

As the cold set in, Sarah took her blade and began to skin the wampa, taking strips to sew the skin so that the thick, white fur was on both sides, making three blankets.  Going over to the other two, Sarah took the last blanket and put it over herself, already having put the first two over Hux and the still unconscious Kylo. 

 

Sitting between the two men, Sarah checked to make sure that her brother was still fine. 

 

“You never did tell me what you said.”  Hux practically growled the words at the Holarian beside him. 

 

Sighing heavily, Sarah looked back at the General.  “Do you remember when we first spoke? That I told you that I admired you?”  Hux nodded, unsure of where this was going. “Armitage, I want you to know that is still true.  But I realized there’s more to it than that.” If Hux knew what she was talking about, he was hiding it excellently.  “I… I have feelings for you.” At the last part, Sarah looked away, not able to look at him anymore. 

 

Hux blinked blankly at her, not absorbing her words.  After what seemed like eternity, Hux finally understood.  Hux shifted under the makeshift blanket, considering Sarah’s confession.  It made sense, really, why Kylo would want to kill him. Looking back at her out of the corner of his eye, he wondered if he felt the same way about her. 

 

Looking at the kyber crystals, Sarah noted that one of them went from colorless to a deep purple.  They vibrated in her hand, warming her fingers. Looking at Hux, she handed the still colorless one to him.  “Here, if your fingers are cold this will help.”

 

Eyeing her suspiciously, Hux took the crystal, letting out a breath when he felt that it was actually warm, the heat soaking through his thick gloves.  

 

Nearly thirty minutes later, Kylo finally began to rise from unconsciousness.  Looking around, he saw Sarah clutching the purple crystal, sleeping with her head leaning against Hux’s shoulder, Hux sleeping with his head on Sarah’s.  Grumbling, he got up and stretched, noticing the blanket and blocked passageway. 

 

Shaking Sarah awake, Kylo went over to the blockage, hearing Sarah wake up the General.  Cracking his neck, Kylo began to use the Force to push the rubble out of their path. When he was done, he was exhausted and panting.  Without sparing the other two a glance, the Force user made his way out of the cavern.

^^^^^

Back on the  _ Finalizer _ , Sarah was in her room, telling Lucifer all about what happened.  As she told the cat about the wampa, Hux stopped outside her door, listening to her muffled voice.  He couldn’t make out words, but he could hear her voice get fainter, telling him that she was stepping further away.  

 

Opening the door, Hux stepped in, being sure to be quiet.  Looking at her, he saw that Sarah was looking down at something in her arms as she spoke, walking slowly, her back to him. 

 

“-right in the center of the room!  I walked over to them and just as I got a hold of them, Kylo ran over and yelled, and that’s when I saw it!  Oh Luci you should have seen it! Ten feet tall, with two curled horns, and thick white fur! The wampa went to hit me when Armitage pulled me out of the way!  He had a determined face as he shot at it with his blaster, oh it was so cool! He looked like a total badass-” Sarah began to turn, having made her way across the room, when she spotted the General standing just inside the doorway.  Yelping, Sarah accidentally dropped the black feline. “General! How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Oh don’t mind me, please, continue with your story.  I do enjoy how little you’ve mentioned the Supreme Leader.”  Hux smirked in amusement, enjoying how she portrayed him. 

 

“Well, um, I mean, Kylo  _ did _ play a big part in fighting the wampa, I just didn’t get to that part yet.”  Clearing her throat, Sarah pushed some hair behind her ear. “Is there something I can help you with, General?”

 

“How many times must I tell you to call me Armitage?”  Hux sighed, going to the couch and reclining on it. “Anyway, I came to continue our little discussion.”

 

Nodding, Sarah sat across from the red head, looking at him.  As always, he was immaculate. Not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle in his suit, shoes polished to a shine.  “Of course. What in particular would you like to continue?”

 

“I would like to know what brought on these feelings.  I am known to be cruel, cold, and calculating. I am not unaware that many believe me to be some sort of machine unable to feel sympathy or compassion.  What I find curious is how you found a way to have feelings for me.”

 

Looking down, Sarah toed the ground shyly, her hands clasped on her lap.  “Well, I guess it was the first time I saw a propaganda vid of you. Your red hair, sharp cheekbones, determined glare, I knew immediately that you were a man to be followed.”  Fidgeting with the hem of her black knit dress, Sarah continued. “Then your speeches, so passionate, so inspiring, I was captivated by every word.” Hux puffed up his chest, pride swelling inside him.  

 

“But then that day when you came to take me here.  Those vids, they didn’t serve you justice. Your hair was far more vibrant and you were so… regal looking.”  Still looking away, Sarah missed the way the tips of his ears turned pink. “Always a gentleman, and you handled your troops exactly as a general should.  Seeing you handle the crew with such efficiency was incredible, and when it was time for me to honor Aralia, you handled everything so well. You respected my traditions even though you didn’t believe.  It was honorable.” Now it was Hux’s turn to look away as red colored his cheeks. “For a long time I saw you as the best General that the First Order could have ever asked for, and nothing more. But, as time passed, and you comforted me when you found me crying, and patched up my face when I was hurt, I saw that you were more than that.  You were kind and you trusted me to see past what you want everyone else to see. I saw the sleep deprived, caf addicted, hard working, good man who just wants to set this galaxy right.”

 

Silence filled the room as the two sat, looking away from the other.  Hux’s blush had spread to cover his face and neck, creeping to his chest.  Sarah seemed to have suddenly found the wall incredibly fascinating and looked at it intently. 

 

Clearing his throat, Hux finally spoke.  “I apologize for believing that you had told the Supreme Leader something that would cast me in a bad light.”

 

Looking over at the tall General, Sarah saw his red face, and smiled softly.  As uncomfortable with emotions as he was, she knew this was as close to a heartfelt moment that she would get until he was more comfortable with them. 

 

Daring a glance at the white haired woman, Hux saw her smile.  He hoped that she didn’t expect him to give his judgement on her, and so was glad when she stood. 

 

“I’m sure you’re busy, Armitage.  I don’t want to keep you from the First Order.  The galaxy depends on you.”

 

Getting up, Hux stepped to the door and paused.  Looking back, he saw Sarah smiling softly at him.  “Thank you.”

 

Sarah hoped she didn’t misconstrue his thank you, wondering if it was a thank you for a million different reasons, for her kindness, her honesty, her confession, her trust, but it could have simply been a thank you for her understanding he was a busy man.  So, playing it safe, she gave him a lopsided grin and waved. “Anything for the General of the First Order.”

 

Nodding, Hux stepped out, unsure if Sarah understood all the sentiment behind the two words. 


	18. Chapter 18

The week following Sarah’s confession was a blur.  Neither talked about it, even though they both wanted to.  Kylo still glared at Hux whenever the two were walking together, but really, that wasn’t anything new. 

 

It was nine days after the confession that Captain Phasma returned from her mission.  When Sarah was told, she was excited and asked where Phasma was. When the droid told her that she was in the med wing, Sarah froze.  Pulling out her datapad, Sarah looked at the map and hurried off. 

^^^^^

“Captain Phasma, you have a visitor.  Shall I let them in?” The medical droid alerted the injured woman. 

 

Grumbling, Phasma glared at the droid.  “Unless it is the General or the Supreme Leader, tell them to leave.”

 

Before the droid could turn, the door opened anyway and a smiling face appeared.  “What if I had caf?”

 

Brightening up, Phasma tried to sit up more, but her broken rib protested.  “Sarah! You remembered!” 

 

“Of course I did!  But didn’t I tell you to come back in one piece?”  Sarah playfully scolded the Captain, who blushed and smiled.  Sitting in a chair to the right of the bed, Sarah offered a cup of caf. 

 

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.”  Reaching for a cup, she saw it was black but Sarah pulled out some flavorant. 

 

“I didn’t know how you liked it, so I didn’t add anything but I did grab this just in case!”  Handing the short haired woman the flavorant she saw that Phasma liked her caf mildly sweet, adding about a teaspoon into her mug. 

 

“Thank you.  I don’t usually get to indulge, so I grew to like the coffee black.  But a hint of flavor is always nice.”

 

Sarah screwed up her face.  “I could never drink black coffee.  It’s too bitter for my taste.” Taking the flavorant, Sarah poured about one and a half tablespoons worth into her cup. 

 

The two talked amicably, laughing and smiling as they enjoyed their caf.  Long after the caf was finished, the two were still chatting, Sarah telling Phasma her adventure on Hoth, when the medical droid approached again. 

 

“Captain Phasma, you have a visitor.  Shall I let them in?” Turning to the droid, Phasma shrugged and allowed the visitor to come in. 

 

Stepping into the small room, Hux cleared his throat, not expecting to see Sarah there.  Immediately Phasma straightened up, despite the pain, and saluted. 

 

“At ease, Captain.  I came to ask you about your mission report.  You still have not submitted it.” 

 

“My apologies, General.  I will do that right away.”  

 

“Good.  Miss Koranah, might I ask for the reason of your visit with Captain Phasma?”  Hux turned to Sarah. He knew the answer, of course, he just couldn’t help but look for a reason to speak with her.  

 

“I had promised Pha- Captain Phasma some caf when she returned from her mission.”  Sarah gestured to the two empty cups, smiling at the General. 

 

Nodding, Hux noticed Phasma hesitantly reaching for Sarah’s hand, being slow and careful so as to not draw attention to herself.  “Captain.” Snapping back to attention, Phasma pulled her hand away. “Does Miss Koranah need to leave the room for you to finish your report?  It appears to me that she has been distracting you from your duties.”

 

Looking back at Phasma, Sarah was concerned.  She didn’t want her to get in trouble. Before the Captain could protest, Sarah stood.  “Ah, it’s ok Captain Phasma. I really should get going. After you’re done, promise that you will rest, alright?”

 

Giving the Holarian a desperate look, she finally nodded.  Before Sarah could leave, however, she grabbed her hand. “When I’m healed, would you like to train with me?”

 

Smiling, Sarah nodded.  “Of course. Message me when you’re better, ok?”  With that, Sarah stepped out, leaving the General with Phasma. 

 

Sighing, Hux saw the hopeful look in the captain’s eyes.  “Captain, I hate to tell you this, but Miss Koranah has no clue about your feelings towards her.  I suggest that you make it clear. However, I have heard that she has feelings for someone else. I wouldn’t put too much hope into this, if I were you.”  Turning, Hux made his leave. 

 

Sitting in her bed, Phasma bit the inside of her cheek.  The generals words stung, but she knew he was just trying to protect her in his own way. 

^^^^^

Hux easily caught up to Sarah, his longer legs and strides allowed him to catch up in no time.  Slowing to her pace when he reached her, Hux pulled out his datapad. 

 

“General, what’s Phasma’s first name?”  Looking up at the red head, she saw him raise an eyebrow and glance at her. 

 

“She is simply Phasma.”  Hux saw her nod from the corner of his eye.  

 

The two walked in silence towards his chambers.  Stepping in, the two were whiteness to probably the cutest thing they had ever seen.  Lucifer and Millicent were laying on their sides, limbs around one another, noses touching.  It took everything in Sarah to not squeal at the sight. Even Hux smiled at the two sleeping cats. 

 

Whispering, Sarah spoke to Hux, but kept her eyes on the purring adorable mound of fur.  “I’m so glad they like each other.” Sarah couldn’t help herself as she took pictures of the sleeping pair, sending some to Laura, Phasma, and, upon his bashful request, Hux. 

 

Sitting on the couch, Sarah watched the two cats, unaware that Hux, sitting next to her, was watching her.  ‘ _ She truly is beautiful.  But she’s too pure. I would only ruin her.’  _  Hux went to his datapad, filling out forms and organizing his planner, mood soured from his thoughts. 

 

“Armitage?”  Hux looked up, seeing Sarah’s right leg bouncing, something he had learned was a nervous tic.  

 

“Yes?”  Looking back at his datapad, Hux continued working, but was turned slightly to Sarah to show he was listening.  

 

“I overheard Lieutenant Mitaka earlier, and I was wondering if it was true.”  Taking a deep breath, Sarah continued. “He said there was a possible sighting of… of another Holarian.”

 

Immediately Hux snapped to attention.  Looking at Sarah, he saw how unsure she was.  Steepling his fingers, Hux took a wary sigh. “It was only a possible sighting.  It is possible that there was a mistake in identification. Might I ask what you would do if they were a Holarian?”

 

Biting her lip, Sarah thought.  “Well, I’m not sure. I would love to see more of my people.  And then there’s another thing. My people. If the other Holarian is a male of reasonable age, should I try to continue the Holarian race?  Prolong my people’s existence? I don’t know. But I also don’t want to… procreate… just because I’m afraid of being alone.”

 

Hux listened to her dilemma, unsurprised that she had considered continuing her line.  What surprised him was her admission to being afraid. “On a ship that holds hundreds of thousands of lives, you are afraid of being alone?”

 

Sighing, Sarah looked away.  “Yeah it was a stupid thought.  I guess I just feel like I’m the only one who understands what it’s like to have nothing left of my culture.”  

 

Hux considered her words.  He didn’t understand that feeling exactly, but he did know the feeling of being alone.  He knew it all too well. Clearing his throat, he spoke quietly. “Although I might not understand you exact pain, I have felt something similar.”

 

Looking into his blue green eyes, Sarah saw just how alone he was.  Smiling sadly, she slowly slid over to him, ensuring that he was ok with her closeness.  When she saw that he was, she gently pressed her shoulder to his, watching his expression as she placed her head on his shoulder. 

 

Hux was grateful that she was careful in her movements, knowing from their first hug that he was not accustomed to being touched.  The moment their shoulders touched he felt calmer, and when she laid her head on his shoulder, he felt his face grow hot. The intimacy she was sharing with him was sweet.  It was something he had never felt before she had arrived. 

^^^^^

Hours passed and the two remained like that, even as Sarah began to fall asleep.  Thankfully for Hux, she had curled her feet under herself, so he was able to position her so that her head was resting on the arm of the sofa and her upper body was laying across his legs. 

 

Going back to his datapad, Hux heard Sarah huff softly.  Looking down at her, he saw her turn to lay on her left side, facing him.  Her face was so peaceful. Resting there as if she was in the safest part of the galaxy.  But, as Hux began to gently run his fingers through her soft white hair, he began to think that maybe she was, since he knew that he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. 

 

Running a finger down her cheek, Hux suppressed his laughter when she lazily reached for his hand and held his arm to her as if she were a child holding her favorite toy. 

 

Looking at the time, he saw it was late and that he had missed dinner.  Again. That hadn’t troubled him as much as the knowledge that Sarah had missed dinner as well.  Gently shaking her shoulder, he quietly asked her to wake up. When she mumbled, he smiled, shaking her some more and telling her she should either go to bed or stay up a while longer to eat. 

 

“Sleep.”  Was the only word she was able to mumble and Hux sighed. 

 

“Sarah, if you wish to sleep, then I suggest you go to bed.  You can’t sleep on my lap all night.” 

 

Opening her eye, Sarah realized she was, in fact, sleeping in Hux’s lap.  Waking up slightly, but still groggy, she sat up and wiped her eyes. “Sorry.  Didn’t mean to fall asleep. Hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable like that.”

 

Hux wanted to tell her that he hadn’t minded a single minute of it, but instead smirked.  “I’ll manage. Now come on, it’s time for you to go to your bed.”

 

Shaking her head, Sarah pouted.  “Too far.” 

 

Hux bit back a chuckle.  She was absolutely adorable when she was sleepy.  “Well then where do you suggest instead?”

 

“Couch.”  

 

“No, the couch is no place for a lady.”  Hux smiled in amusement, even as his cheeks began to hurt from not being used to smiling as much as he was now. 

 

“Fine.  Your bed.”  Getting up, Sarah marched over to his bedroom and Hux could tell by the sound that she had simply just flopped onto the bed. 

 

Chuckling, Hux got up and saw that he was right.  Pulling back on the covers, he gently lifted up Sarah, one arm under her knees and the other holding up her neck, and placed her on the exposed mattress.  Pulling the covers back over her, Hux went and got ready for bed. Changing into gym shorts and a tank top, Hux climbed into the other side of the bed looking at Sarah who had rolled to her right side and was now facing him.  Sitting up, Hux hesitantly leaned over and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Pulling away, he saw her lips curve into a lazy smile. Before he could think too much on the show of sentiment, Hux quickly turned away from her and fell asleep. 


	19. Chapter 19

Slowly coming to awareness, Hux felt his arms around something warm.  His chin on top of what felt like hair. Furrowing his brows, Hux opened his eyes slowly and saw Sarah still fast asleep, curled up in his arms facing him.  

 

Her hair was a mess and her clothes had shifted from sleeping in them, but Hux thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.  

 

As much as it pained him, Hux had to leave her.  He had duties to attend to. He couldn’t stay in bed and hold her all day, as much as he wanted to.  Gently, Hux began to pull his arms from her, careful not to wake her. As he began to pull his left arm from under her head, she moaned softly and mumbled a single, nearly incoherent word.  “Mitage.” Pausing, Hux looked down at her and saw she was still sleeping. Smiling, Hux finally freed himself, noting how her hand seemed to reach out, as if searching for him. Before he could rethink his actions, Hux placed another soft kiss on her forehead, glad to see that she settled and smiled again.

^^^^^

Back on the bridge, Hux pushed Sarah out of his mind and barked out orders.  Behind him the familiar sound of heavy stomps was heard. 

 

Kylo stood next to the General, looking ahead.  “I went to go check on my sister this morning and the strangest thing happened.”  Hux remained silent so Kylo continued. “Before I could open her door, there she was, stepping out of  _ your _ room.” Turning to the General, Kylo glared at him.  “If this happens again it will be on your head.”

 

Still looking ahead, Hux replied to the Supreme Leader calmly.  “And break her heart? You know that my death will devastate her.  And imagine how disappointed she would be if she found out you were the one who killed me.  Or at the very least ordered for my death.” Hux heard the sound of straining leather, and without looking knew Kylo was clenching his fists. 

 

Storming off, Kylo went to destroy something.  That something more than likely to be extremely expensive to fix. 

^^^^^

A week later, Sarah and Phasma were in the middle of training when Phasma pinned her down for the fifth time, frowning. 

 

“You’re holding back.”  

 

Sarah looked away, confirming the captain’s suspicions.  

 

Getting up, Phasma pinched the bridge of her nose.  “How am I supposed to know your full potential if you keep holding back?”

 

“You just got out of med bay this morning, I don’t want to hurt you even further.”  Sarah looked down, not wanting to upset Phasma. 

 

As much as it touched Phasma, her troops were in front of her and she couldn’t show how much she wanted to hug her.  “Do you think I can't take it?”

 

Looking up, Sarah looked worried.  “No! That’s not it at all!”

 

“Then stop holding back!”  Phasma commanded her, seeing how Sarah pursed her lips and got back up, nodding and got into a ready stance.  

 

Phasma was the first to move, sending a kick to her chest.  Before contact could be made, Sarah shoves her foot to the side, putting Phasma off balance, but she quickly regained her footing.  Going for a punch this time, Phasma swung but Sarah took the opening to land a kick to her side. 

 

Gritting her teeth, Phasma was about to throw another punch when Sarah grabbed her arm and held it securely, using it as leverage to push the Captain to the ground.  Phasma quickly kicked her feet out from under her, sending Sarah to the floor. Jumping to her feet, Phasma pushed the side of her foot to Sarah’s neck. “Yield.”

 

Looking up at Phasma, Sarah quickly grabbed her foot and sent a jab to behind her knee, her leg buckling from under her.  Sarah took this opportunity to shove Phasma onto her stomach, still holding her leg and pulling it painfully up as Sarah sat on her lower back, legs holding Phasma’s other leg to the ground.  “Yield.” Phasma thought quickly. She couldn’t kick, and if she rolled over she risked dislocating or even breaking her leg. 

 

Sighing heavily, Phasma admitted defeat and Sarah quickly got up, helping the captain to her feet.  Looking around, the two noticed that everyone had turned to watch the two fight, none of them believing their eyes. 

 

Looking back at Sarah, Phasma modded, clasping her shoulder.  Suddenly, in the silence of the room, a single pair of hands began to clap.  Looking to the source, Sarah saw the Supreme Leader clapping his approval. One by one more joined into the clapping until the room was filled with applause.  Sarah saw, just past her brother, was Hux, smiling and nodding, quietly clapping so that only Sarah knew. 

 

“And you would always complain when we would spar!”  Kylo approached Sarah and clasped his hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Well of course I would!  You had a good six inches on me!”  Sarah laughed, playfully punching his side. 

 

“And now you’re prepared for targets larger than you!”

 

Sarah groaned, rolling her eyes.  “So what’s the plan for today?”

 

“I’m going on a mission.  I wanted to let you know before I left.”  Sarah huffed. “I couldn’t tell you earlier because I just found out  _ her _ location.”  Sarah knew who he meant.  Leia. 

 

“Do you want me to come with you?”  Sarah was concerned. She knew just how terribly killing Han had destroyed him.  

 

“No.  Stay here.  This is something I need to do.  Besides, it’s more than just her now.”

 

Sarah was about to ask who else, but then she remembered Laura telling her when they first met about a girl who was Force sensitive.  “The Scavenger.”

 

“Hux told you I presume.”  

 

“No.  I have my ways of finding things out that don’t include mind reading.”  Giving him a small smile, Sarah lead him out to wave him off on his mission. 

^^^^^

It was late when Hux returned to his room, not surprised to find Sarah sitting on the couch. 

 

“You know, your room has a couch as well.”  

 

Sarah smirked at him, looking up from the cats cuddled on her lap.  “Oh but you would miss me reminding you to eat. Besides, I can’t be the worst company in the galaxy.”

 

Considering her words, the red head nodded and smiled.  “True. That title belongs to your brother.”

 

Laughing, Sarah covered her mouth with her hand.  “Oh if you think he acts like a moody teenager  _ now _ , you should have seen him when he really  _ was _ a moody teenager!” 

 

“Oh the horrors you must have witnessed.”  Hux chuckled as he took off his coat, grabbing two protein bars and tossing one to Sarah, who caught it. 

 

“Don’t you know it.  Oh, I forgot to refill their water, could you do me a favor and refill it for me?”  Opening the wrapper, Sarah took a bite. 

 

“I really shouldn’t be quite so surprised that you’re the one feeding them and getting them fresh water.”  

 

The Holarian smirked up at him, being sarcastic.  “Me? No, Kylo likes to sneak in and take care of our cats.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes.  Rinsing out the water bowl, Hux refilled it and put it back in its rightful place.  

 

Sarah laughed, causing the cats to get up and walk away.  “No! Luci! Milli! I’m sorry! Come back and love me!” Hux watched as Sarah dramatically put the back of her hand to her forehead and fell back onto the couch.  “Oh my heart! Woe is me! I know not how to continue living without my fur babies!” Cracking open an eye, Sarah saw Hux smile in disbelieving amusement. 

 

“‘Woe is me’?”  Hux leaned against the counter and raised an eyebrow. 

 

Shooting him a look, she grumbled for him to shut up before continuing.  “Armitage! Oh Armitage! My heart has broken in two! What is that? Armitage!  I see the light! I’m going to join my ancestors! Give Lucifer extra scratchies for me!”  As Sarah reached up towards the light fixture above her, Hux shook his head. 

 

“Lights at fifty percent.”  Immediately the lights dimmed. 

 

“Gotta suck the joy out of everything?”  Sarah propped herself up on her elbow, scowling at the red head. 

 

“I  _ am _ the General, remember.  I need to keep order on my ship.”  Looking at Sarah from the corner of his eye, Hux asked the one question she hoped he wouldn’t.  “How was your day with Phasma?”

 

Groaning, Sarah pulled up on the legs of her pants, showing the numerous bruises.  

 

“Do you need help healing them?”  Hux noticed Sarah’s eyes bulge, quickly looking away. 

 

“No, I’m fine.  Really.” Sarah could practically feel Hux narrow his eyes. 

 

“Very well.  Then if they really aren’t that painful, then I would be happy to inform Captain Phasma that you’re able to train again tomorrow.  Maybe even with hand to hand weapons.” Hux feigned nonchalance, knowing he got her. 

 

Glaring at him, Sarah pointed her finger.  “Don’t you dare!”

 

“Then let me see them.”

 

“No!”

 

“What is so wrong with a couple of bruises?  I helped you heal a cut! How different is it from a bruise?”  Hux began to raise his voice at her stubbornness. 

 

“It’s different because I would have to take off my shirt!”  

 

“Oh.”  Hux blushed deep red, finally realizing why she had been so insistent.  “I could send you to Phasma, I’m sure she would be happy to help.”

 

“It’s fine, really.  It’s only a couple of bruises.”  Sarah heard Hux sigh, but she stayed her ground.  “Please, it’s fine. It’s not the worst pain I’ve ever experienced.”

 

“And what holds that title?”  Hux new immediately what the answer was when Sarah looked away, her eyes growing distant.  “Your parents death.”

 

Suddenly, as if nothing happened, Sarah got up and smiled her usual smile, which was when Hux realized something heartbreaking.  Her usual smile was a mask. It was never genuine. The same smile she wore when walking down the halls and talking to some of the officers was nothing but a show.  

 

“You don’t have to keep lying to everyone with that smile.”  The smile wavered, her eyes beginning to show the pain she had to live with her entire life.  Raised by the same people who killed her only family. 

 

“I, I don’t know what you mean, Armitage.”  She knew he knew. But as was habit, she kept up the façad.  No one could know her pain. No one could know her greatest weakness. 


End file.
